


Where Fools Rush In

by dontfuckyme



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: (just like everyone in the show), BUT I LIVE FOR THE DRAMA, Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, F/F, Flirting with feelings, Found Family, Friends to Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, NO INCEST GDI, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Spoilers, Witch!Reader, and then to lovers, cause i sure am not!, dumb of ass reader, eda is a hecking flirt, goddamn, have i told you how Dumb reader is?, hope yall ready for my shit, i gotta stop making Complicated storylines, i guess, is The Shit bro, kind of?, lilith and eda are both gay disasters but on different sides of the spectrum, reader's flirting Just Like How Friends Do, they gotta be enemies first tho cause of lilith, we love to see it, what i would dub as the "original lumity" in this fic i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontfuckyme/pseuds/dontfuckyme
Summary: Ever since you and the Clawthorne sisters met as kids, the three of you became the best of friends.But a curse cleaved this friendship apart.Years later, you stumbled into one of them by pure accident.Or, perhaps, it's chance?
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Reader, Eda Clawthorne/Reader/Lilith Clawthorne, Hooty & Reader, King & Reader, Lilith Clawthorne/Reader, Luz Noceda & Reader
Comments: 54
Kudos: 262





	1. Sweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing this in the middle of a wip? we hate to see it

_Afternoon sunlight warms your entire self down to each cell in your body._

_The air whizzed past your ears, even tickling you a bit._

_And Eddy laughs and laughs, her feet dangling underneath her while you held her by the arms, grip tight and secure._

_You were laughing along with her, despite the growing strain you can feel from your wings. Still too small to carry both of your weight._

_But it was worth it, because hearing your best friend laugh is the best thing you can ever have._

_Except for, you know, having **two** best friends!_

_“Guys, slow down!” Lily yelled from behind, concern etched across her face as she ran after you two._

_Typical Lily._

_“We’re okay, Lily,” you called back, mirth lilting in your words while Eddy squealed when you would glide lower._

_She swung her legs, like she's playing in a swing. “Higher! Higher!” she cheered._

_If it means having your best friend happy, you’ll do it._

_With great effort, you took in a deep breath until your face starts to go red, before you willed your wings to flap even faster, pushing both of you as high as you can get._

_The sight of branches would’ve encouraged you – you’ve never flown this high before! – if one of them hadn’t smacked you in the face._

_You turned just in time as both of you came crashing down, rolling on the dirt until you skidded to a stop. Thankfully, Eddy only got a few scratches, her Hexside uniform all dusty from the tumble._

_Meanwhile, you might have bitten off more than you can chew when you decided to take the full brunt for her with your sore shoulder, wincing a bit when you tried moving your wings._

_Eddy hastily pulls away from your hold, eyes welling up as she practically whimpered your name._

_Lily finally caught up, shouting your name in alarm before kneeling to your other side._

_“Th-This is nothing,” you were still able to rasp out, trying to push yourself up on your elbows. Which you were able to do, but it also did take out a lot more from you._

_“Don’t move, silly!” Lily admonished, yet her eyes were misty as well when she reaches down, wrapping her arms around your waist to pick you up._

_But she’s only seven. She’s not as strong as the witches across the Boiling Isles._

_She’s not strong enough to protect you and Eddy from crashing._

_“We can do this, Lily!” Eddy’s determination is fierce from that stubborn frown alone. And she did what Lily attempted earlier, wrapping her own arms around you. “On three!”_

_There was only a second for Lily to realize what Eddy was saying._

_“One!”_

_Lily’s grip grew firm. She won’t let you down._

_“Two!”_

_She shared a nod with Eddy._

_“Three!”_

_Once they got you to your feet, they were quick on correcting their hold on you, now taking an arm each to have it drape on their shoulders. The two sisters are now helping their best friend up._

_Success!_

_“Thanks, you guys.” Though your smile was weary, it still sent a nice, pleasing warmth in the redheads' tummies. “But, Eddy, didn’t you get hurt, too?”_

_The youngest in their trio shakes her head, thick, wild hair flailing everywhere, and it reminded you of a fireball an older student would cast in the hallway. “I’m tough!” she declared._

_Lily sighed, tugging a lock of your own hair to grab your attention. “That was really stupid, you know.” Oh boy, here goes. “You could’ve gotten a bunch more boo-boos if you aren’t careful!”_

_Instead of getting cowed at her scolding, your tiny smile bloomed into a bright grin, lightly bumping your head against hers. “I don’t have to worry about nothing when I got the Clawthorne sisters with me!”_

_Huh, all that running must’ve caught up with her when red stains across her cheeks._

_You didn’t think another second of it when Eddy whooped, just about to jump when she pumped her fist if you hadn’t let out a quiet hiss._

_After saying a sheepish “sorry”, the three of you went on your way back home._

…

“Hoot, hoot! Fancy letter incomi— **HOOT**!”

The door swung open, with Hooty hacking loudly while soot covered his face. The brilliant silver flames slowly went away, a crisp white scroll now settled in its place on the middle of the living room, pinned close by a wax seal.

Luz crawled closer to where Eda is when she picked it up, leaning on her shoulder to peer at it with an obvious air of intrigue. “Ooooh, it **does** look fancy,” Luz chimed in. “Perhaps from a rich, emotionally withdrawn admirer?”

King hopped around on his place, clapping his hands as his tail wagged excitedly. “Oh! Oh! Is it money? What if it’s money? The King of Demons **demand** to be spoiled with riches beyond imagination!”

In-between her ~~unwanted~~ house mates, Eda rolled her eyes, yet there was an amused curl on her lips. “Now, now, having a rich chump **would** be nice to have, but I don’t think they would…send…in…”

Once her gaze landed on the seal, words died out in her mouth.

Both King and Luz exchanged confused glances from where they’re at, until Eda suddenly has the seal removed after using a bit of her magic.

Gold surrounds the scroll for a moment before going away, and it opened for her to read.

Well, the other two wanted to read it, too, except Eda has it unnecessarily close to her face, as if willing the words to get sucked in through her eyes.

“She…” Eda leaned back, finally, now holding the scroll loosely as she stared at the ceiling blankly. “She…”

Not known for his patience, King snatched the scroll up, and he quickly skimmed through the cursive. Only for his eyes to pop wide open once he reads the bold words nearly at the end of the paragraph.

“ **INHERITANCE**?” he exclaimed, stars sparkling erratically in his eyes, hugging the scroll to his chest like it was an old friend. “We’re stinkin' rich! The King of Demons shall be a wealthy king now! As I deserve to be!”

As he rejoiced, Luz only watched him (while recording a video of him jumping around). But her mentor’s silence prompted her to look at her, still staring up at the ceiling, oddly enough.

“I didn’t know you have an inheritance,” she remarked, conversational.

“That’s because I don’t have one,” Eda answered with the flattest tone Luz ever heard from her.

A brow quirked up, Luz tried to pry more out of her. “Then where did it come from?” _Please say mysterious parents. Please say mysterious parents. Please say mysterious parents._

Eda swallowed, thumb running across the wax seal in her hand. “A…An old friend of mine. When I was still a kid,” she said, unusually quiet. “She’s dead.”

Taken aback, Luz fell silent, even tugging King back to settle on her lap, scratching along his back to quiet him down from his huffing. “I’m sorry.” Her lips pursed, clearly uncertain over what to say next. “Were you two…close?”

With a quiet sigh through her nose, Eda draped an arm over her eyes. “You can say that,” was all she shared about it.

The silence that followed was stifling. Luz has a feeling Eda wants to tell more about it – about this mysterious, dead person – but she doesn’t.

Luz can respect that. She’ll let Eda talk to her about it someday.

But for now…

“King and I will be in my room,” she told her kindly, holding King to her chest. “Are you gonna be okay?”

A simple wave of her hand was the only answer Eda gave, still having an arm over her eyes.

And with that, Luz steps out as quietly as she could, leaving Eda on her own to reminisce about her friend.

When times were a lot easier, and she has a best friend who remained at her side through her worst.


	2. You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what you expect to be a moment to relax is actually a moment of running into someone from the past.

_Ugh, I forget how old I am…_

Going out on town by day is probably the worst decision you’ve ever made so far.

You’re starting to get ticked off by your own **self** from how many times you had to tug the edge of your clock lower, nearly veiling half of your face by now, but you’re **still** just a breadth’s away from being blinded.

And this stupid headache is really not helping…

_Ah, well, a small price to pay to keep this disguise on, I suppose._

Despite it, though, you were able to pick up something amidst the bustle. And a quick glance towards it further proved it.

An Emperor’s guard. Thankfully, he’s busy cooing at the Cerebrus he’s walking.

You took it as an opportunity to go the other way into an alley. It was much less busy on this path. After a brief skim over the passersby, you can’t help but ease.

Especially when you spotted a quaint-looking café at the end.

Maybe some tea can help with the headache.

And apparently some adorable creatures, as well, from what you’ve seen displayed at the window. Well, one of them’s a kid – and there’s most likely a law against having one as a “pet” – but you dismissed it as soon as the thought went through your head.

You’ll deal with it **after** you get your tea.

Soft chimes rang by the door when you opened it, squinting a bit under the lights. The soft pastels inside may be a stark contrast to your darker clothes, but they do look nice. A bit gaudy (and bright), but nice.

You made your way to a seat right by the entrance, slipping into the velvet couch of a booth. A ladybug kitten fluttered by with a spotless cup of fine china. There was another one right behind it – a piglet with tiny bat wings – holding a teapot at the ready. At your small nod, it beamed before pouring your cup with steaming tea, its fragrance wafting to your nose.

Tugging off your hood, you ran a hand through your hair, sweeping it back to not have any of it go to your drink. Taking a sip, you drew a grey circle on the space next to you, a small bat taking form, chirping in confusion as he takes in where you two are.

“Some sugar might be what I need,” you supplied, lowering the half-empty cup to talk to it amicably. “Would you like something? Sugar cube? Perhaps a mug of nectar?”

Your palisman chirruped much more brightly at your last offer, flying in circles over your table in excitement. With a soft shine in your eyes, you signaled one of the creatures over to request for some honey—

“BATTICUS!”

The creature looked at you weirdly when you stiffened, words dying in your mouth as you snapped your head to where you heard it.

Only to see one of the adorable creatures by the window display, thumping its fists against the glass frantically along with the teenager. There was something…intense in its eyes, however. So out of place within its tiny body.

Sparing a look around the café for the owners, you bent down to tap the hole underneath the display. It scampered through, climbing up your legs with its claws until it could hop onto the table, almost spilling your tea and the mug of warm honey.

But it clearly doesn’t care about those when it kept staring at you, both haunted and bewildered at the same time. “I—You—You have Batticus,” it sputtered. “Why— **How**?”

While your palisman – Batticus – perched on your shoulder, your eyes narrowed minutely. Yet you maintained a cool demeanor as you take another sip. “You know his name,” you noted evenly.

It takes your arm between its tiny hands. For such a small thing, it surely does have quite a grip. And it kept pinning you with this **look** , and it’s nagging at you.

_Why is it so familiar?_

“ **Why** do you have Batticus?” it repeated, voice much tighter than before.

Yet you merely raised a brow in return. “How do you know his name?”

Its grip threatens to tear the sleeve of your shirt. “He’s a pal of mine’s,” it growled, though it only caused you to blink. _A pal?_ “Once I find out you stole him, I’m gonna—”

“Who are you?”

With a sharp huff through its nose, it rested its hands to its hips, still keeping that glare on you. “Eda the Owl Lady. Your worst nightmare.” It paused, glancing down at its body for a second, before returning to you. “That’s going to be on the backburner until I get my body back. Just you wait.”

Eda.

“Eda…” The name rolled off your tongue, as though trying to recall that familiar taste after so long. “Eda. Edalyn? Edalyn Clawthorne?” you prompted, a bit urgently.

Unimpressed, it crossed its arms over its chest. “Who’s asking?”

You blinked, clearly stunned as you leaned back to your seat. And you took the time to take it—take **her** in. “Eddy…” Saying that was muscle memory. Still so— **normal** when you whispered it, even after so many years.

Just like you, that air of disinterest cleared away from its eyes, its hands falling to its sides, taking a step closer. It said your name – your **real** name – hesitantly, and rightfully so.

Because if this thing is truly Eda, then you have some explaining to do.

“Why’d you look so different?” it— **Eda** questioned, still in a state of disbelief while she grabbed at your coat to lower you to her height.

“Why do **you** look so different?” you shot back. “Is it because of the curse?” However, last time you’ve seen her curse activate, she wasn’t…smaller. Or donning a bee costume.

She shook her head. “Body swap. Did you body swapped, too? Come on,” she tugged your hand, “help us get outta here and I’ll help you find your body—”

“Hold it right there, my little demon baby!”

Eda drew closer to you, body tense. And you only held a minimal amount of interest when you followed where she’s looking.

But that amount just went away in a blink of an eye once you saw a pair of furious old ladies.

The slim one jabbed a finger your way. Specifically, to Eda. “Tricking a customer with your cuteness? What a fiendish—”

You drew a circle once more, this one as large as a glass ball. And a second later, thick vines tore out of the wooden floor, encapsulating them in a dome.

“Yes!” The teenager stuck their tongue out at it, making a face against the glass. “Imprisonment! A just punishment for trapping the King of Demons!”

That earned them an odd look from you.

They don’t look like a King of Demons…

Instead, you remarked, “That should do for a moment.” You scooped up the gaping Eda, sparing a glance to the teenager that managed to crawl out of the hole. Once you hid the honey for Batticus, you left a hefty tip on the table before strolling out. “Now, then. Do you have a clue where your body would be?”

The pause you gave her to answer was occupied by you looking around for a wild mass of hair you can vaguely remember.

However, your attention did return to her when that pause grew inappropriately long.

“Eddy?”

“You got in the Illusions Coven.” She peered up at you suspiciously. “How come you know plant magic?”

Ah. Right.

Last time she saw you, both of you were still in Hexside.

“Must say I’m surprised,” you intoned. “Nearly thirty years, and you still remember a few things about me?” There was something light in your voice. Unused and stilted after so long.

But it still prompted Eda to roll her eyes, resting her arms over yours so she could cross them. “I may have aged like fine wine, but my mind’s still as sharp as a dagger’s edge, bucko.”

A soft hum leaves you at that, idly scratching her side until you could feel a purr rumble inside her chest.

“Eda!”

The moment popped when someone came running in, rambling over how glad they are to see her and “king” are okay, and that there’s guards chasing them, and whatever it is they continue to spout on.

All four of you were beginning to get surrounded on all sides – by a random mix of guards, and old ladies, and teenagers – yet here you are: preoccupied with staring at Eda's original body. To her wild mass of hair.

Not even a strand of orange in sight…

_What has the curse done to you, Eddy?_

“All right, did everyone learn a valuable lesson about experiencing each other’s hardships?” Eda asked suddenly.

“Yup,” both the teenager and the one with Eda’s body answered.

“Good. Let’s end this nightmare.” Eda pats your arm before squirming out of your grasp. “You might want to take a step back, pal.”

Which you did so without question, just as she twirled a familiar staff in her hands with perfect ease. “BODY SWAP!”

And they were beamed by golden light.

And you may or may not have nearly gone blind from it.

With a pained groan, you sat up – _oh boy, did I fall over? –_ rubbing your head and, yup, **there’s** the headache.

You can’t even decipher all of this **yelling** , for Pete’s sake…

“Sorry about that, sweetheart.” _Sweetheart?_ “Come on, Batty. There we go. That’s the spirit!”

A strong arm held you up. _Oi, she’s lucky I went with a teenager._ If you were in your normal body, she might have a **bit** more struggle helping you to your feet.

“Uh, Eda? Are you kidnapping someone again?”

“Nope! Because this time it’s **voluntary**!”

What.

“This one shall become my follower!”

Either it was the fatigue catching up to you or the headache that tipped you over the edge of passing out.

…

Something swats at your face.

“Wakey-wakey, follower! Your king commands you to arise!”

When it kept happening, you managed to identify that “something” as hands.

Really tiny ones. Like a toddler's

So, it was an easy feat in batting the pest away.

“ **Hey**!” The swatting worsens. And whoever it is even decided to jump on your stomach. Repeatedly. “That is no way to treat your king!”

With a loud groan, you covered your face with an arm, pulling your wing over until “the king” lets out a squeak, tumbling off of you and onto the floor in a dull _thud_.

Wait, wing?

Eyes popping open, you snapped up. Sure enough, your disguise wore off. Darn, your magic must’ve slipped while you were knocked out. Who else would’ve seen—

“King, I thought I told you to quit—oh.”

You stared blankly to where Eda was standing by a doorway, holding a steaming mug of…something.

Those golden eyes fluttered halfway close. The curl on her painted lips bordered on…suggestive. “Oh, my,” she purred, shamelessly raking her gaze across your body that prompted you to quirk a brow. “This witch is **liking** what she sees.”

Rolling your eyes, you rubbed at your temple, trying to fend off the lingering ache. “Don’t get used to it,” you quipped dryly. “I only need to rest for a while before conjuring a disguise again.”

Eda sauntered over to where you are, setting aside her mug on a table. After nudging the “king” out of the way (and ignoring its “weh!” of protest), she sat down next to you, placing a hand to your chest, which sunk a bit from the thick fluff of fur just underneath your shirt.

Aaaand she’s still looking at you weirdly.

“No way am I letting you hide this **snack** underneath some stupid disguise.”

“Why’d you even need a disguise anyway?” tiny demon piped up, hopping onto the space next to you. “You’re a **unit**! You look like you can pummel anyone to the ground!”

If it was any possible, Eda leaned herself flush to your side, sidling even closer until the space between you two became nonexistent. Then, she pulled at the lapels of your coat to have you duck to her height, so she can whisper to your ear, “I wouldn’t mind if you pin me to the ground anytime, sweetheart.”

She even traced a fingertip on the pointy end of your ear.

_She’s turned into something a lot worse, I see._

You thought her flirting would stay as a phase back when you two were still students, but apparently that’s not the case.

Well, then. Two can play this game.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, you drew closer to her own ear, and your mouth found it easily, nipping lightly at the tip with your fangs. At her sharp gasp, you only pressed your smile against her, undoubtedly smug.

The door swinging open was your cue to pull away, straightening on your seat like nothing happened. Except for that arm you still have wrapped around Eda in a lazy hold.

“Oh, my gosh, **finally** ,” the teenager from earlier moaned, mud caking their clothes all over while they have a bucket and a brush in hand. They kicked the door close behind them, practically dragging their feet further inside. “Eda, can’t you teach me a cleaning spell or something? I don’t think I want to even **look** at Hooty again after this.”

They finally noticed you’re there when they drape themselves across the coffee table like a heavy sack of rocks.

“Hi!” they still managed to say brightly somehow. “So glad to see you’re awake! You were knocked out pretty bad earlier and Eda had to…”

Their attention shifted from you to Eda, with their head tilted in confusion.

“What’s up with her?” they asked you.

Just as you were about to reply, the tiny demon jumped into their arms, forcing them to catch him. “Really weird stuff happened, Luz.” His voice was that of someone who’ve seen horrors no one can ever imagine. “ **Really** weird stuff that you’ll be glad you never saw, or else your weak human eyes would’ve melted right off their sockets.”

Human?

You perked up at that, resting your cheek on top of Eda's head. Something that she seemed to enjoy when she leaned into you. And you can tell this “human” saw it.

“Are you some rare species, human?” you prodded, voice light and welcoming.

There was something…odd from that sparkle in their eye when they looked at you. “I got here through Eda’s portal. But, hey! Speaking of Eda…” They scooted closer with a sly smirk on their face while the demon oozed misery in their arms. “How come you and her are…close? Are you someone from her mysterious past? **Please** tell me you are.”

Though a bit taken aback, you can already tell why Eda kept this one around. “Well, yes.” You shrugged slightly. “We grew up together.”

And a cringe twisted your features when they let out a high-pitched squeal, rolling onto their back while kicking at air, that sparkle in their eyes multiplying into a concerning amount. “Oh, my gosh, I’m witnessing a real life “childhood friends-to-lovers” fanfic, King!” The unlucky demon got squeezed so hard, he’s nearly suffocating. “This is one of **the** best moments of my **life**!”

You blinked hard, rubbing your ringing ears. Honestly, you didn’t catch a **word** they said. “Right, yes,” you murmured.

Finally, Eda snorted, unfazed from what just occurred. “You’ll get used to it,” she told you. “It’s one of her human quirks. Or something.”

Ah. Makes sense.

“Wait,” the human scooted even closer until she’s resting her chin to your knee, doe-eyed, “they're gonna stay here?”

Rolling her eyes, Eda pushed the human off of you, and you had to roll your eyes as well when she did that just so she can place her hand on your knee, instead. “Obviously. Because **someone** has to live on disguises for some reason.”

There was a clear hint of accusation in her tone that clearly translates to: “Start explaining. Now.”

And, well, she **does** deserve one.

But maybe just the watered down summary of it.

_Might as well do this now, so I’ll know what to say for the other one._

“As of this moment, I am legally declared dead,” you stated. “And obviously I’m not buried six feet under, or a ghost, so me walking around is technically…illegal. I think. Hence, the disguise.”

The human hummed in acknowledgement, hands tucked underneath her chin with clear focus. “But **why** did you want to be dead? Doesn’t it feel weird? How everybody thinks you’re gone, so you get to watch how they act around the thought of you being “dead” dead?”

Oh, that’s a lot of questions.

“I did it because I got sick of being trapped.” You waved a hand. “So, I plotted my death. Cast an illusion on some dummy to pretend it’s me, then I ran away. I **was** looking for Eddy, but I obviously don’t need to do that anymore.” A pause. “And no to both of those other questions.”

Before she could pry deeper into it, Eda cuts in with a loud yawn. “All right, this owl thinks it’s time for sleepy time.” She wrapped her arms around your neck, “sleepily” pulling herself closer. “Carry me to bed, steed.”

Well, this is familiar.

You remember when she would cling to you, just like this, whining for you to carry her to her room. And you were just a twig, then, but that didn’t stop you from being her “steed”, despite your face flushed red from exertion.

Obviously, that won’t stop you now.

It worried you for a bit, how it took little to no effort from you to lift her up in a bridal carry. While her arms around your neck grew tense, you only wondered why she’s so **light—**

“Wow,” the human uttered in awe, eyes wide and shiny as she takes you in. “You look so much like a—a cool **gargoyle**!”

You stiffened. Even Eda was aware enough to frown at the otherwise innocent comment.

“Don’t call her that,” she admonished, a certain bite subtle in her tone. But it was there.

Yet, you only squeezed her slightly. “Honestly, I kind of do.” Her glare became deadpan on you. “What? It’s true anyway. I was just too sensitive when I was a kid.”

As fun as it was to learn in Hexside, the experience did damp when there’s students who have so much time to waste just to make someone’s life miserable.

Unfortunately, you were one of those whose life became miserable.

But not as miserable as they would’ve liked it to be when you had Eda and Lilith.

A quiet huff escaped Eda, though. Clearly not in agreement to your sentiment. “I’ve seen gargoyles and you are **not** like those boneheaded uglies, that’s for darn sure,” she grumbled.

And you can’t help but smile, lowering your head to press a kiss to her forehead. “Aw, you got a tongue of a poet, Eddy.”

“Oh, shut it. Now, then!” She clapped briefly, a wide grin spreading across her face. “Sleeping arrangements!” Then, she pats your chest in dismissal, settling back down in your arms. “You’re gonna stay in my room, pal.”

Your eyes popped open. “What?” Before you quickly shake your head. “Eddy, it’s fine. I can stay here in the—”

“Nope! Already decided! As the master of this house, I bestow upon you the privilege of staying in my room.” That sly impish smirk along with how she traced circles on your chest didn’t really ease away the sense of disturbing their peace here. “So, you’re gonna be sleeping with me, handsome.”

After a moment of quick consideration, you conceded, not without a sense of reluctance, “Very well…”

With that, you nodded to where the human and demon are before carrying Eda away, only guided by the directions she gave out.

“Who knew a small fry like you would get this big,” she remarked, while having the time of her life being soothed by your even pace.

You were noting the books strewn about in your head, already planning on which one’s you’ll take a look at before reaching her room. “Parents were tall,” you said absently, too preoccupied with twisting the doorknob open once you ducked lower. “Lucky it didn’t cancel out, huh?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m gonna enjoy taking you with me to the shop.” She poked your chin, a sly glint in her eye. “You can be my posse in case a guard would come over and ruin my thing.”

With a roll of your eyes, you finally nudged the door open, ducking inside. You take in what her room has to offer, the scent around here so distinctly Eda’s that it unknowingly loosens whatever tension still left in your body.

“I’m not supposed to show my face out there, Ed,” you reminded her patiently, as you brought her to a large, cozy-looking nest. “Supposed to be dead, remember?”

Something crossed her face at your words, curling to her side when she’s finally in her nest. Her gaze piercing and intense when she met yours. “About that…” she said. “Why did you send your money to me?”

You only shrugged, turning away from her to study the ceiling. “I thought that was obvious,” you remarked.

But that made her huff. “I wouldn’t be asking if it’s too obvious, pal.”

“Because I trust you.”

Your words sat in the air, pressing yet reassuring at the same time.

When you found what looks to be a sturdy wooden beam at the ceiling, you strolled over beneath it. “And because I’ve been secretly wanting to spoil you for some time, so now’s the best time to do that.”

“Even if I’m a wanted criminal?”

You perked up. “You are?”

Eda used her arms to cushion her head. “Yup. Belos wants me bad.” Without even looking at her, you can already feel the wink she sent your way. “Can’t blame him.”

You snorted while tugging off your coat. “No surprise there,” you returned lightly. “So, we’re literally partners in crime now, huh. What a twist.”

“Wow, who knew the most **obedient** and **rule-abiding** students of Hexside won’t be joining the goody-goody coven.”

“Fair point.” You wordlessly pinch the edge of your shirt; a silent request for clothes. Eda gestured you towards a closet. You padded over to where it is. “Say, that made me wonder…”

You glanced to where she is as you swung it open, only seeing her feet from where you are. “Lilith. Is she still…?”

“Oh, yeah,” she sighed heavily. “Dear ol' sister is **really** eager for me to join the Emperor’s Coven.”

The corner of your mouth tugged lower. “I see.” That should’ve been a given. Lilith always wanted the three of you to join a cover together. You still remember it like it was yesterday; how torn up her and Eda were when you had to tell them your parents forced you to be in the Illusions Coven.

Just like they did.

Because they may have been the ones who gave you life, but that doesn’t excuse you from being a victim to their bitter jealousy.

You plucked a loose shirt from the pile, and the numbers embroidered on it piqued your curiosity. “Hey, Ed,” you turned around just to dangle it to where she is, “do the numbers have some meaning to them?”

There was a soft rustle from the nest when she shifted to look. “Nah, Luz said it’s for their human sports.”

Huh, tacky.

Still, you decided this should be your sleepwear for the night. You turned your back to her so you can take off your shirt. It took you only a few seconds to wear the new one.

Something that Eda vocalized with a playful whine, yet sleep was starting to creep in from what sounds to be a yawn just about to break out from her any second now.

“Why did you go so fast? I was enjoying the show, you know.”

And **then** there’s the yawn.

You phased your shirt away once you folded it neatly, smiling all the while. And you went back underneath that spot you found by the ceiling.

With a jump, you grabbed onto the beam.

“Wha— **hey**!” The fuzziness in her voice earlier went away. “What the heck are you doing to my ceiling?”

Yet you only eyed her, confused, while you busied yourself in turning upside-down so your feet could hold onto the beam, the shirt you have on drooping slightly from gravity. “Preparing for sleep?”

She sat up with a scowl, her arms crossed over her chest to give you a look. “Get down from there, dingbat.”

You tilted your head. “Where would I sleep, then?”

“Oh, for Pete’s sake.” She dragged a hand down her face, before she gestured sharply at the rest of the space in her nest, still giving you that look.

A beat.

“But we won’t fit.”

Her eyes narrowed.

And that was your cue to start moving.

You padded over to her once you got down, wings fluttering slightly to land on the floor softly. Like a guard awaiting further instructions from their commander, you stood in front of her with hands to your back.

A twinkle of amusement was there when she pointed to the spot next to her. Without skipping a beat, you carefully climbed in.

The sight of you awkwardly sitting there with knees tucked to your chest caused laughter to burst from her.

“Lay down, you dork,” she told you, voice a lot softer than before, mirth still clinging to her like perfume.

Though your lips were pursed in concentration, your eyes were shiny as you grunted, falling to your side. Even with your legs curled up, you took up most of the nest.

You tried to shift around, except you can feel something hard dig into your hip. When you yanked it out, you gave her a deadpanned look, holding up a purple gem. “You should really clean your place up,” you grumbled, shoving the small pile of golden coins she’s hoarding – for **some** reason you can’t wrap your head around – off to the farthest side of her nest.

But Eda only shrugged, before lifting your arm out of the way so she can cuddle close to your chest, both of your legs wrapping around each other like vines.

And you nearly got trampled on by the sudden wave of memories that came up. The sensations familiar with Eda a piece of your past you’re so glad to recall and have with you right now.

“I don’t remember you being this cold before,” she noted, mostly under her breath.

Blinking, your stunned disbelief slowly went away as you finally lowered your arm, hand sinking into thick, silver hair once you have it settled around her. Your eyes fluttered close, taking a deep breath – and Eda invades all of your senses, just as it should be – then, you sighed.

“I never noticed how warm you are,” you mumbled.

She hummed, burying her face deeper to your chest. “You’ll get used to it, bub.”

A tiny smile curled on your lips, one of your wings extending so it covers you both like a makeshift blanket. It didn’t take long for Eda to fall asleep, snoring a bit, to your fondness.

You can’t wait to get used to this life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some bits of dialogue here came from the show itself btw!! episode transcripts and the people who wrote them are a Blessing. i'm still feeling around with the characters here but i'm glad so many of you like this thing already!
> 
> if yall got any ideas or prompts for future chaps, leave a comment down there!
> 
> take care!! <3


	3. I'll Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just your first official day in the owl house, so it's normal for you to forget some...habits you picked up may be concerning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: self-inflicted injury

It’s nice to be warm.

Back home, everywhere is cold. And quiet.

And lonely.

There was evident tension from the staff maintaining the estate. All of them waiting for some unknown assailant to sneak inside and get rid of their precious heiress.

The remaining member of the main family Pteropus.

That’s all they ever saw you as; a figurehead. Someone who can fill in the empty space.

Joke’s on them for thinking you were just that.

Because now, well…

It’s nice to be warm. Like holding your own sunlight.

You wouldn’t mind having this as your new home—

The door slamming open got rid of any sleep in your system, immediately rolling on all fours after drawing a magic circle, silver sparks of electricity now running from your hand down to your arm.

Only to see a weird…owl…worm…thing.

“GOOD MORNING! HOOT, HOOT!” it greeted, inappropriately upbeat for someone who’s a breadth’s away from being blasted in the face. “HELLO, NEWCOMER-SLASH-POTENTIAL BEST FRIEND! MY NAME’S HOOTY! YOUR **NEW** BEST FRIEND!”

Heavy footsteps drew closer to the room, hasty and panicked, before the human came rushing in. “Hooty, don’t wake them up!” she hissed.

Until she saw you, fully awake and prepared for a fight.

Oddly enough, her attention drifted lower, a dust of red staining her cheeks.

“Hey!” she blurted out. “So! I can see you and Eda are up, so-I’m-gonna-go-downstairs-bye!”

With that, she made her retreat, trying to drag the…thing – Hooty, was it? – with her. You decided to help her along by using some of your magic to push it out.

Now that the “excitement” for the morning wore off, you let out a heavy sigh, shading your eyes from the light streaming through the window just above Eda’s nest.

Who is – now that you remember your bedmate – occupied in kneading your thighs.

She smirked up at you despite the deadpanned look she’s being given, not at all bothered by you straddling her. “What? Last I checked, enjoying myself isn’t a crime.” She gave you a squeeze, wagging her eyebrows.

“You’ve gotten firm over the years, honey.” Her hands started to creep higher, slightly bunching up your shirt until you can feel her fingernails graze your stomach. “Wouldn’t mind getting to know your body more…”

Oi, she’s really throwing the big guns, huh?

You merely poked her forehead, smiling at her pout when you started to move off of her. “Sure you do,” was all you said, finally standing up so you can stretch out your body and your wings.

Once you’re done, you looked over your shoulder, and you nearly missed her glancing elsewhere just as you did. Your smile said everything you didn’t say out loud.

“So,” you began, with a note of ease in your voice. “Do you have any plans or are you staying indoors for the day?”

She hummed lazily. “Yeah. ‘M still bleh from that body swap.” Then, that pout from earlier came back with a vengeance, her ears drooping slightly, and you can’t believe she can **still** pull it off in her age. “Maybe some pampering would help?”

You rolled your eyes playfully. “I spoiled you too much,” you grumbled, yet you were already crouched beside her nest so you can scoop her up.

“And **you** were a lot easier to fluster when we were kids.” As she got herself settled in your arms, she reaches up to poke your cheek. “You’d get **so** red. Bonus points if you mess up a spell and have it explode.”

She laughed to herself, snorting a bit sometimes that made you smile. “Don’t tell me you’re sick of me already, Clawthorne.”

“Hah!” She jabbed a finger to your chest, a broad grin lighting her face. “You **wish**!”

You returned her grin with one of your own. You easily made your leave, pace even and careful so Eda won’t be jostled too much. Obviously, you’re doing it right when that grin lowered into a smile, yet its brilliance never lessened.

This can only mean you have to add this to your daily tasks for the day.

Which **also** means you have to change your sleep schedule.

That last one’s going to be a bit harder, but not impossible.

“What took you so long?” the demon whined, stamping his fists on the table, like a baby about to throw a tantrum. “The King of Demons wants breakfast!”

“Oh boy, here we go,” Eda muttered, patting your chest to set her down.

“Come on, come on! I won’t be able to terrorize anyone properly with an empty tummy-tum!”

_Obviously he still can._

You took a seat next to the human, crossing your arms over the table so you can rest your head on them. Ugh, after that really, **really** sudden awakening, exhaustion seemed to settle deep into your bones. Whatever amount of sleep you got flying out of the window.

Stars, and it’s **so** bright, too…

“You, um…” The human cleared her throat, shifting around on her seat. “You didn’t get much sleep?”

“No, no. I slept all right. Just…” You stifled a yawn. “What **is** that thing? The one that woke us up?”

She perked up. “Oh! That was Hooty,” she explained. Which didn’t really help much because you have no idea what a “Hooty” is. “He’s just…like that. I dunno. He’s nice, though.”

Well, that’s all you need to know.

“Aw, poor baby’s all tired out.” Despite the sweet kiss she left on your head, Eda’s teasing only got you to pout. “Maybe a fresh mug of apple blood can give you a kick. Then…” She pressed herself to your back. “What about we stay in bed to…continue what adults do in bed.”

_There are **children** here!_

“Like what? Sleeping?” you said, just a touch more loudly than normal. “Because that is actually what I’m in the mood for, **Eda**.”

The hardness in your tone ended her fun. And she showed her displeasure with a raspberry, tugging a lock of your hair a bit before pulling away to go elsewhere.

Peeking over your bicep, you can see the human’s reddened face. When she met your curious look, she immediately turned away, facing elsewhere. “I apologize for that,” you murmured, grabbing her attention. “Eddy’s not…usually like this, as far as I remember.”

Well, to be fair, you two **were** just kids “as far as you remember”.

_Lily would’ve smacked her over the head if she said stuff like those._

“It’s okay!” the human was quick to reassure you. But she immediately regrets it from the way she cringed. “I mean, it’s **definitely** weird, don’t get me wrong. But…” A soft smile curled on her lips. “It’s nice to see her enjoy herself.”

Then, she shot you a wink. “Just not **too** much, ya get me?”

 **Now** you can see why Eda took this one in.

Just as you hid your face in your arms once more, you had one of your wings nudge her. But the laugh she lets out, unknown to her, only made you smile.

…

It’s such a nice day out.

Just the right amount of warmth. The right amount of that cool breeze. The sun’s not too blistering.

And Hooty the house demon may be quite a chatterbox, but you find it suiting the energy this day gives off.

“Hey!”

When you lazily peeked an eye open, Eda’s tiny demon was standing right next to you, a stern scowl on his brows. Seeing a sliver of your eye underneath the shade of your wing, he jabbed a finger your way.

“As your king, I **command** you to carry me!”

You stared at him for a moment.

Eh, you’ve got nothing to do anyway.

“All right.” You sat up, your wing still shading you from the sun. “How do you want me to carry you, my king?”

It was adorable how much you can see him light up from your words, holding his little paws up with that sparkle in his eyes.

“On your shoulders!” he cheered.

You held him up under his armpits, lifting him up effortlessly. But something did stump you for a second.

How are you going to do that when your wing is still your makeshift shade, though?

The human called out to you, taking you away from your troubled thoughts. And she jogged to your side, holding out a pair of…

“Eda wanted to give you this,” she said, smiling at you sweetly.

Why haven’t you thought about getting a pair of sunglasses before?

You held it like it was the most precious treasure to be given to you by the Titan himself. “Thank you so much, human,” you uttered gratefully, putting the shades on and, _oh, this is **amazing**._

Finally, you lowered your wing. With a tiny smile, you lifted the small demon to your shoulders, just like he wanted from the way he crowed with delight.

“No problem-o!” The human saluted playfully. “Just doing my job as a resident delivery human! And you are lookin' **fierce** , girl!” She shot another one of her winks at you. “I bet Eda would **love** it.”

The demon guffawed. “Yeah, right. That lady’s got a big, fat zero in fashion sense! Unlike her, **I** am the King of Fashion!”

Didn’t he say he was the King of Demons?

But you only shrugged, not knowing what exactly should you say about it because, technically, the demon **is** right.

For a tiny, **microscopic** bit.

Because Eda’s your best friend, and best friends don’t make fun of each other’s ~~questionable~~ style for clothing.

“Hey, if you don’t mind.” There was a gleam in her eye that reminded you so much of Eda. “What kind of magic do you use?”

“Oh! Oh!” The demon eagerly pats your head. “She can do plant magic!”

You chuckled a bit, lightly playing with one of his feet until he lets out a mischievous giggle. “That, and a little bit of almost…everything, I suppose,” you said. “There’s still a lot more for me to learn, after all.”

With a gasp, the human plopped down in front of you, stars in her eyes. “Just like Eda?” she whispered, clearly in awe.

And it was that which caused you to laugh. “Oh, no! No, she’s still **way** ahead of me, human.” There was only certainty from the way you said it. So confident in your claim that it almost sounds like you just said a universal fact. “She’s always been curious. Always wanting to learn and take in everything about magic. She’s the hardest worker I know.”

You laughed to yourself, a bit sheepishly. “Unfortunately, she rubbed off on me a little late, so I wasn’t able to do as much as her when we were still in school.”

One of the few regrets you have, and it’s all because of that ridiculous fear for your parents if they ever find out you’re breaking school rules.

Shaking your head to rid yourself from those thoughts, you regarded her with an easy smile. “What about you? Which track are you on?”

She scratches her head, an awkward smile on her face. “I’m not actually studying. But I really want to, though!” she quickly added, before looking away. “Except Eda doesn’t, you know, think school’s all what I hoped to be. So, I have her as my mentor. Not that I’m complaining! Because she’s great! But…I wouldn’t mind starting out the same way other witches do.”

You mulled over what she said for a moment. Instead, you asked, “What spells did she teach you?”

Perhaps steering the conversation away from the obvious issue she’s having would be good for now…

“Well, **spell** , but,” she took out a notepad to scribble something what looks to be a…glyph? “I can do this neat little light thingy!”

She taps the glyph and, to your amazement, the paper crumpled into a ball of light, floating gently mid-air. She held it up for you, grinning as brightly as her spell. “Ta-dah!”

It was an understatement how stunned you are.

You lifted a hand next to it, not wanting to touch it in case it might disappear. “That is **impressive** , human.” She can’t see it, but there was a sparkle in your eye when you matched her grin. “I’ve never seen anyone do magic like that before! How did you do it? Where did you learn that glyph?”

The energy between you two – that urge to learn as much as possible – was infectious. Something the human picked up on as well when she started to teach you how to draw one, while your mind raced on what other spells have glyphs just like this.

So you figured the human would need to know one of the most basic – yet **very** important – spells.

Holding out your arm, you sink your fangs into it, breaking skin, yet not a drop of blood escaped. Though you were unfazed about it, the human seemed to be sickened by what you just did.

“Look closely, human,” you told her patiently, drawing a small silver circle above the bite. And to your amazement, you thought you saw some sort of glyph before your skin started to mend. “Did you see that?”

Years of learning magic and **now** did you just notice such an important bit.

_Something you’ve lived with your whole life would cause something “irrelevant” to be overlooked._

“I-I think I did?” She tried scribbling out a quarter of what she remembered from the brief appearance, brows furrowed with concentration as she tapped her pen against the notepad.

Noticing her struggle, you poised yourself to take a bite once more.

Which only made the human’s eyes pop open, scrambling to push at your forehead with your mouth already latched onto your arm, teeth merely resting on skin.

“You don’t have to do that!” she was quick to assure you.

Yet you merely lifted a brow, pulling away from your arm, to her relief. “But you haven’t seen the glyph properly.”

“I **know** , but—” She suddenly perked up, smacking her forehead. “Ugh, **duh**.” Twisting around the ground, she fishes for something in her pocket.

Then, she held up a…rectangular block?

“I’ll just record it!”

Your attention went between her bright grin to the block.

“So, do I have to bite myself again, or…?”

She slumped, a strained smile replacing her grin. “Yes, please.”

With a simple shrug, you went back to your task.

After a tense few seconds of recording the healing spell you cast, the human was quick in rewinding the clip and pausing at the glowing glyph that was on your skin. You waited for her to copy it, silently impressed over how clean her lines are as you watched her work.

Before she held the paper up with it, giddiness flowing out of her in waves.

You can’t help but smile, offering your arm quietly.

She took the hint, and after her firm nod, you pricked yourself with a claw. Not a drop of blood ebbed out of you once, but the human rushed to place the paper over it, tapping it.

And both of you looked on with awe, as the paper crumpled and the glyph branded your skin, mending the tiny hole back together before fading away.

“MY SECOND SPELL!” she exclaimed, jumping to her feet while pumping her fists in the air. “I HAVE A SECOND SPELL NOW!”

You watched her do an odd little dance, smiling the entire time. When she ran inside yelling for Eda, you can’t help but chuckle under your breath, smoothly standing up to stretch.

“Hey!” The demon bonks you in the head. “You got a big pair of flyers back here. So, as your powerful ruler, I order you to take me flying!”

For a moment, you considered his words.

Well, you **are** thinking of doing your daily flight later on...

“All right,” you conceded. Stretching out your wings, you asked him, “Do you still want to stay there or do you want me to hold you?”

He squealed a tiny bit out of excitement, grabbing your hair in preparation. “Right here’s good!”

“Very well.” Your wings were wide as you stretched them out to full capacity, securely holding onto his legs just in case he toppled over.

And with that, your wings gave a great beat, nearly shooting you up way above the house. Your demon friend was crowing and cheering, letting go of your hair once you squeezed his legs much more firmly. You have a feeling he’s just holding his arms out, relishing the breeze.

Because, well, that’s what you always do whenever you’re flying laps around the estate before.

For that moment, you could imagine that's how it feels to be free.

Now, with magic humming throughout your being, and a tiny demon whooping on your shoulders, you’re as free as you could ever dream to be.

“HEY!”

You glanced down to the blob you can barely make out as Eda.

And from what you can gather, she does **not** look happy.

“GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU DOOF!”

_Oh dear, Mama Owl’s getting grumpy._

Doing a loop in the air, you swooped head-first to the ground, wings folded as the demon shrieked with glee all the while. Just as a few more feet was left between your face and a painful break to the earth, your wings spread wide open, kicking up some dirt and dried grass before you set your feet back down.

“Again! Again!” the demon cheered, his feet thumping your chest.

Even with Eda marching up to you, you still mustered enough to chortle, holding him up by his sides so you can get him down, as well. “Perhaps another time, my king,” you told him, patting him on the head. He giggled adorably under your attention.

“Hold it right there, you big lug!” Eda grabs your arm, pulling it up to her face so she can...examine it?

“What are you doing?” you asked, more curious than anything.

That glare she gave you has you taken aback. “You bit **yourself** to teach a spell?” she ground out.

You blinked. “Oh, is that all?” Eventually, you nodded. “I did, yes. I wanted to show the human how to cast a healing spell, you see.”

“Her name’s Luz. And, yes, I can see **plenty**.” She scowled. “What I’m not seeing is the **why**?”

Why did you bite yourself? You figured you said that already, though?

“Well, I don’t want to bite Luz or your demon, so I—”

“Oh, for the love of—” She dragged her hands down her face, clearly exasperated. Of what, you have no clue. “You couldn't just prick yourself or something instead of – oh, I don’t know – **chomping** your limb off?”

“Don’t exaggerate, Ed,” you tried to placate her. But that…doesn’t seem to work when that scowl worsened. “I wouldn’t know a healing spell is doing its job if I don’t injure myself. That’s just stupid. And there needs to be a larger magic circle so the glyph can be visible. Something a “prick” wouldn’t have.”

You pat her on the head as you pass her by. “Besides, I’m used to it already, dear. No need to get all fussy over it.”

“Fussy” was the word you still pinned on Eda, even when the day slowly went by and she continued to pretend you don’t exist in the house.

While you were sat outside by the door, reading a book you picked up by random, you were **still** trying to wrap your head around why Eda’s being so cold all of a sudden.

Because if this is still about that healing spell from earlier, then that’s just— **ludicrous** because witches are built for **resilience**. The sole reason for that is to **learn** magic!

Pain is what makes the whole process to knowledge **much** more effective, after all.

“Oh, you’re…really out here, huh.”

There was hesitation in the human—Luz’s voice. You can hear her fingers drumming on the door before she creaks it open wider, the light from inside the house bleeding into the darkening surroundings.

She sits down next to you, arms lazily crossed around her knees. Your palisman, Batticus, peered at her on your shoulder before chirruping, as if in greeting, his wings fluttering so he could perch on Luz’s head. With a tiny giggle, she reaches up to scratch his furry chest, to his apparent delight.

“It’s cold here, Luz.” In your periphery, you saw her startle at your low voice. “You should stay inside.”

Her hand returned to her knee. “I know,” she said quietly. “I just haven’t seen you around much ever since…you know. So I figured I’d check up on you. You know?”

At your silence, she awkwardly pats her knees in an unknown beat.

“I didn’t want to get in the way.” You nodded to the house behind you two. “Ed might get a lot…testier if I even blink in her direction.”

A tiny laugh escaped Luz. “I haven’t seen **that** happen before.”

Your smile was wry as you slightly shake your head. “Be grateful for that,” you commented. “Her and Lily both have quite the temper.”

As fiery and as wild as their hair.

Your thoughts drifted a bit without knowing, wondering how Lilith is doing now with her and Eda at opposing sides in this game Belos is playing…

“Hey, um,” Luz absently wrung her fingers, “I’ve been meaning to ask…”

“Yes?”

Before you could continue, something small flew out through the door hanging ajar. Something that caused Batticus to shriek with joy, and for you to chuckle when it butts against your cheek affectionately.

Owlbert hoots at you warmly from the scratch you gave under his chin. But his attention was quickly grabbed by Batticus when one of his feathery wings was getting nipped by tiny fangs, before they both started to fly in circles, chasing each other lightheartedly.

“They both came from the same tree, you know,” you shared, voice soft to not disturb their long-deprived bonding. “Ed was out of school by then, so I had to leave a clone of myself in class when she said she found an ancient tree. And we spent the entire day – nearly two days, I think – there by that tree, thinking up names while we carved…”

When you rubbed your fingertips together, you can almost feel the callouses from that time. Red, and sore, and **new**.

You were brought up with magic at your disposal. You never had to do any amount of labor in your life.

Especially something as manual as woodcarving.

But you never realized how **rewarding** it was—to do something with your bare hands, instead of having magic holding your hand the entire time.

When your palisman – **your** palisman – opened his eyes and met yours, the fatigue gathered from that day until deep into the night melted out of you.

A stunned glance you shared with Eda, a brown owl peeking over her hands, was all it takes for you to know she feels the same way as you.

Luz’s voice pierced through the memory.

“If you and Eda were— **are** best friends, then why aren't you with her this entire time?”

You stilled, eyes fixated on nothing.

“When I first met them,” Luz began, wobbly with uncertainty, yet persevering. “Eda said she only had King. She never said anything about having a childhood friend or—or anything like it. If you’ve been somewhere in the Boiling Isles all this time…then why weren’t you with Eda?”

Quite the heavy question she’s dropping, eh?

You ran your hand through your hair, considering your options.

Which are only limited to either tell her or not.

“My parents died in an accident,” you stated simply, like you were just commenting about the weather. “I was the only one that got out of it, and people back home took it as a **warning** , of all things.”

You can’t help but roll your eyes, shaking your head a bit. “Their paranoia fueled that fear of losing the sole heir of the household name. So, their solution? Keep me in the estate grounds.” You waved a hand lazily. “Until they find the “murderer” and bring my parents justice. Since then, I haven’t heard or seen from anyone ever again.”

The silence you gave for Luz drew longer. A sideway glance her way, and you noticed her furrowed brows.

“So…they were protecting you?”

A snort escaped you. “That’s how you see it, do you?”

That frown she has worsened. Your first day around here and you’re already upsetting everyone, huh? “Well, you obviously don’t see it that way when you…”

Her words died out, realization finally flooding in, and you hid the book away with your magic, knowing you won’t get back to read it any time soon.

“They’re just cornered rats shoving me in front of them once a hungry monster comes by.” You didn’t even hide the poison in your words, dripping thickly, enough for Luz to wince. “Keeping me in their rat hole, like a weapon they can pull out anytime. Because they thought **I** will protect their selfish—”

When something touched your arm, you were just about to snap at it.

Until you see Luz’s face, eyes wide and shiny, silently beseeching.

It was hard. Forcing that bubbling anger back down.

But you took a deep breath, and thought about how far away you are from that entire mess.

You’re here. With Luz, and that adorable king, and Hooty.

And Eda.

“I’m sorry,” Luz murmured. “That must’ve been so hard for you. To be alone like that…”

It was that hesitation in her voice – that meekness that wasn’t there before – that hastened your process of calming down.

“It’s fine.” You made sure your hand was light when you pet her head, slightly ruffling her short hair. “I’m not alone anymore, am I?”

And **there’s** that adorable grin.

“Us weirdos have to stick together!” Oddly enough, she seemed to turn restless right after she declared it, swaying side to side to somehow get the energy out. “Do you mind if we hug?”

Oh.

With a tiny smile, you wordlessly spread your arms. Barely even open, and Luz already has herself latched to your front, arms curling around your waist as she buried her face just above your stomach.

The warm exuding from her reminded you of a tiny ball of sunlight given life.

You slightly ducked your head to nuzzle the top of her head, wings coming up to cover her when you found your arms lacking.

 _This little girl,_ you thought, _must be so precious to Eddy._

And the words, _I will protect her,_ came to you just as quickly, yet with all the certainty you can give it.

As though you made a magic oath with yourself.

…

When you quietly opened the door, you peeked inside the room.

Eda’s back was turned to you.

Perfect.

You are absolutely **confident** your footsteps were as light as a feather while you crept further inside—

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Drat _._

You straightened to your full height, but your wings twitching around you betrayed your nerves. “I…thought you were asleep.”

Wordlessly, she shifted, curling up even further inside her nest.

On the spot you took up last night.

Your lower lip was trapped between your teeth, mind racing on how to get your best friend to open up again.

And an idea nearly toppled you over from how obvious it is.

“Would you like me to rub your back?” you offered, hesitant yet determined.

Her ear perked up.

Taking that as a good sign, you continued, “I was supposed to pamper you this day, right? Let me make it up to you. Please.”

There was a tense pause, and you tried pretending it doesn’t affect you.

Except your wings kept twitching and fluttering.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…”

You weren’t aware you stopped breathing once you let out a sigh of relief. As you went to her side, you already conjured a divan to have her as comfortable as possible.

It was **another** good sign when she lets you carry her, despite that disinterested look on her face.

She laid out on her stomach as soon as you had her sit on the divan.

The thought of her not wanting to look at you soured your drive.

But that’s why you’re here to fix that, right?

You drew a pair of magic circles, wide enough for your hands to slip through and have them resemble some silver bracelets on your wrists. Briefly, your rubbed your hands together, taking a breath to hope this works.

Once you reached out, grasping her waist, she tensed up. And you were just about to hastily pull away when she lets out a long, drawn-out moan, sagging on the divan much more.

Tentatively, you started to massage her, a smooth trickle of your magic – cool and undisturbed – flowing from your hands, through her shirt, and to her skin.

You slowly became more sure as this went on. Digging the heels of your palms around the small of her back. Fingers working out the knots on her shoulder blades.

Anywhere you can run your hands on, your magic would sink in, charging her magic up.

Or at least you **hoped** that would happen.

Because, now that you thought about it, you have no clue what would happen in that situation. You’ve only ever done this to yourself, of course, when training would wear you out much more than you expected.

What would happen if your magic mixed with someone else’s?

(Maybe you should’ve wondered about that **before** actually doing it.)

“More…”

Snapping back to what’s happening, you then realized Eda is…squirming? A tinge of pink on the tips of her ears drooped low.

_Is she **blushing**?_

You were still trying to wrap your head around such phenomenon when she peered over her shoulder, her hair all mussed up from all of that writhing as a silver lock fell to her face.

But you only paid attention to her eye, so blown out that you can barely make out that warm shade of amber.

“Give me more.” Her voice—you never heard anything like it before. Especially from her. Low and throaty and thick with smoke. “I want more.”

Ah.

Well.

You might know what’s going on.

A certain someone must have gotten a **bit** drunk on magic, it seems.

Which strikes you odd because that never happened when you’ve been taking that elixir to revitalize your magic reserves, or when you would have Eda take some of it to abate her cursed form.

You pulled your hands from her, only realizing how **warm** she’s gotten once the night air cooled your palms.

“Eddy?” you murmured to her, carefully sweeping her hair back from her unusually flushed face. “Are you…all right?”

“Mmh,” she mumbled, now fuzzy with sleep. To your relief, that pale pink started to go away as her heavy breathing gradually evened out, barely able to keep her eyes open anymore.

Well, time for sleep, then.

When you bent down to pick her up again, she initiated it first, her arms already reaching up to wind around your neck in a lazy wrap, nuzzling you there.

You let out a sigh, yet a corner of your lips was quirked up.

Phasing away the divan, you carried Eda back to her nest, your hold on her hips gentle and secure. She was on her back, and you were just about to leave her to herself, when she still has you in her grasp, burying her face much more insistently into the base of your neck.

And you wordlessly lit up at the gesture, toeing your boots off until they land with a dull _thump_ on the wooden flooring.

Just like last night, you were curled up around Eda, like a great dragon with its treasure. Your mind was beginning to drift when you feel something trace shapes on your back, shivering despite yourself when a fingernail grazed the root of your wing.

“Really making it difficult for me to keep being mad at you, huh?”

With great effort, you peeked an eye open. “Is it because of that healing spell bit?” you mumbled, chest rumbling underneath Eda’s cheek.

A soft scoff bubbled out of her, but she doesn’t move from her comfortable position. “What **else** did you do this day?”

“Well, I took your pet demon flying.”

“His name is King,” she provided easily. “And we’ll talk about flight regulations **next time** , so you’re not off the hook with that, bub.”

You weren’t able to stop that yawn from escaping. And Eda followed soon after with her own. “We could go flying together if you want,” you suggested blearily. “You up for a race?”

“’Nother time, fuzzball,” she mumbled to your chest.

It was getting harder to keep your voice coherent. “And…I won’t do that thing again if you really don’t want me to. That biting…thing.”

At her silence, you thought she fell asleep ahead of you.

“I don’t want you hurting yourself,” she finally said, unusually quiet and still. “Sure, we haven’t seen each other in a while. And maybe you can do a bunch of cool, new stuff now. But...” She slightly shakes her head. “I dunno. I don’t like it when you hurt yourself, is all.”

You let her words swim through your head for a moment. “I’ll try not to,” you conceded eventually.

Because if Eda said she doesn’t like something, then you would…try to adjust.

You just have to figure out how to teach Luz other healing spells **without** causing voluntary injury to yourself.

…

Maybe you should have Eda handle the mentoring entirely while you could be her assistant, instead.

That sounds like a great idea.

When your eyes fluttered close for a sound defeat, along with the snores from Eda, perhaps sleeping right now is an even **better** idea, honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL SHOULD READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T OMG https://hooty-fucks-to-survive.tumblr.com/post/190632260802/dating-eda-the-owl-lady-would-include
> 
> op's so Big Brain i love it....and there's another one with lilith, too......
> 
> anyway! please leave a comment if you have any prompts or ideas!!
> 
> take care! <3


	4. Back to School!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neither you or eda wants to go back to hexside.
> 
> then again, this is for luz, so...

There’s this…pull.

Ever since you came back into her life, Eda hasn’t been able to fight it off.

Well, not that she’s **actually** putting in any effort on “fighting it off”.

Just like right now, with you still asleep in her nest, she **really** doesn’t want to wake you up.

And she also wants to touch you.

A lot.

Just so she can truly believe you’re right there. With her.

Not because you feel nice under her hands.

…Maybe it’s slightly because of that.

~~Maybe mostly.~~

And you’ve been so good to her last night. **Amazingly** good.

She can still feel the echoes of your magic lingering with hers. Filling in the empty gaps. Making her feel as whole as she can be.

A much selfish part of her is reluctant to use magic. She just wants to draw out this good feeling as long as she possibly could…

She lets out a sigh, resting her cheek to her palm while she reaches out to brush a lock of your hair from your face. However, she can’t even stop the smile that curled on her lips when you unconsciously leaned into her touch, still continuing on with your sleep.

You probably won’t mind if you massage her like that again…

Will you?

Her silent wondering screeched to a halt when a soft hum left you, brows slightly furrowed as you started to move around. And Eda quickly pulled away, wanting to play off as cool and as casual as she can get with her crouched next to her nest.

Blearily, you opened your eyes. To...no sunlight hitting your face? You craned your neck, only to see curtains drawn by the window. Huh, you could’ve sworn there’s no curtains there before…

“Took you long enough, sleepyhead.”

You take in how she’s dressed up for the day with a squinted glare. “It can’t be **that** late already, can it?” you were able to rasp out.

To your drowsy confusion, Eda seemed to stiffen before looking elsewhere, scratching the back of her head. Is there something wrong with your voice? “’S not, actually,” she said. “Just wanted to prep for my shop around this time.”

Your face twisted. “Shop?” you echoed, nearly spitting out the word. “You already have over **half** my inheritance in your possession, Eddy.”

But Eda only shrugged, to your displeasure. “I like selling human stuff,” was all she can reason. “And my scamming might lose its edge if I stop. We can't have that when I spent a lot of time honing the art, you know.”

You stared at her for a long, long moment.

Until you conceded with a sigh, flopping your arms out until they hang at the edges of the nest. “Oh, all right,” you grumbled.

The grin that had her face lighting up should be worth getting up.

“Come on!” She grabbed one of your hands, trying to pull your dead weight up to your feet. Emphasis on the “trying”. “You’re going to **love** it. Humans throw away so many great stuff, it’s **ridiculous** how dumb they are!”

And you let her rave on and on about it as you change out of your sleepwear before she pulled you along out of her room.

Once both of you step foot in the living room, you had to blink twice to realize that, no, you are **not** hallucinating the stacks of boxes littered about the living room.

She plops down to where the table used to be, patting the space next to her as she gave you that bright grin. That excited sparkle in her eye is adorable. So reminiscent to her younger years.

And you want her to keep that sparkle longer, so you sat down next to her with the full intention of taking this as seriously as you can be. Because if digging through some humans' trash is what makes her happy, then you darn well better sit your butt down and be honored she showed you this important part of her life.

Although, now that you’re skimming these weird objects spilling over the boxes, you can’t help but be intrigued. Even plucking a few that took your attention so you can ask about it to Eda, who is transparently eager to tell you what she knows about it. Or fiddle with it like it’s a piece of puzzle in cases she hasn’t seen it before, as well.

It was nice.

Especially when Luz came down to the living room, and it was amusing how Eda was quick to bombard her with questions about what you two found.

While King just crept over to one of the boxes so he can nap there. You idly scratched his back as you listened to them, your free hand busy in taking whatever “human treasure” is in your vicinity so you can study it.

But that sharp knocking at the door had your instincts take over, already drawing a circle around yourself to have a disguise hide you once more.

Only for a dark-skinned child to enter once Hooty lets them in, wearing a familiar sky blue uniform from a certain school that nearly had you wrinkling your nose with disdain.

“Gus! Hey!” Luz shakes herself off from your quick display of magic to greet the Hexside student, standing up to come over to them.

And they seem to be in a rush when they’re slightly heaving, just about to burst with whatever caused them to hurry if Luz didn’t cut them off, swinging an arm around their shoulders. “Up, up, up! Before anything else, Gus, I want you to meet the newest member of our gang!” She waves to you grandly.

Which only prompted you to spare a glance to Eda, not exactly on-the-know over what to do.

She smiled at you, in return, silently gesturing at the kid with her eyes. That alone had you easing.

If she thinks they’re all right, then…

You snapped your fingers, your disguise melting off of you like ice under the sun.

And the student – Gus, was it? – whatever they’re about to say earlier seemed to die out when it was replaced by…awe?

_Oh Titan, that’s never been a good sign._

They squealed your name so loud that it had you grimacing. Does exclaiming things with admittedly impressive speed what kids do now?

“You’re the latest valedictorian for the illusions track!” they continued to gush. “I-I studied how you made a clone of other people and I’ve been practicing really hard, but it would take a lot out of my magic but **you** were able to cast your own clone when you were **ten**! And you were able to make a perfect clone of Principal Bump for your presentation as representative of the illusions and I didn’t know you could disguise yourself as someone else and—”

You were able to push out a chuckle, however strained it was, stiffly waving them off to calm them down somewhat. Fortunately, they listened. **Un-** fortunately, they're still gazing at you like you were a direct descendant of the Titan himself.

“Right, yes, thank you for recognizing me.” Even though that’s the **last** thing you wanted to happen. “Perhaps I could take a look at your clone next time? Take it as a tutoring lesson?”

You might as well have granted them a wish when they bowed their head, to your mild embarrassment. “It will be my honor,” they said gravelly.

Eda nudged your side, and you already know what she’s going to say just from that glint in her eye. “You didn’t tell me you were such a celebrity at Hexside, Miss “Star Student”,” she teased.

With a quiet scoff, you returned your attention to the human trash. “Might as well make the best out of where I’m stuck with, right?” you returned dryly.

Only you, Eda and Lilith will ever know that the sole reason you strived to perfect the cloning spell is to mess around with whoever’s dumb enough to bully Lilith, or to make a sneaky escape from trouble.

“Anyways, what did you come here for, friend-o?” Luz prodded curiously.

And that snapped Gus out of it when he went on a dramatic tirade over something with his club mates and vandalizing his human relics.

You would’ve understood it better if you hadn’t zoned out once the attention went away from you.

“Gus, I'd love to go to school with you, but I don’t know how I can,” Luz tried to reason. “Principal Bump banned me from Hexside.”

**That** got your attention.

“You got **banned** from Hexside?” you echoed, doubly incredulous.

“She did,” Eda chimed in, inappropriately giddy over it when she points at the wall behind the couch. “Look at it. Baby’s first wanted poster.”

As you stared at the mentioned wanted poster, Luz piped up, sheepish, “Yeah, that was a doozy of a day with abominations, and making new friends, and nearly janking up the entire school.”

Is each day you spend here just you ticking off a long list of similarities between her and Eda?

That’s starting to look like a possibility if this keeps up.

“Fond memories aside, Bump did you a favor.” Eda rolled her eyes. “There ain’t nothing for you at that dweebus factory. No offense, dweebus.”

“It’s okay. I come from a long line of dweebuses,” Gus admitted sincerely.

A foot stamped the floor, loud enough that all eyes went to Luz and that hard frown on her face. It took a moment for you to realize why, now remembering that brief conversation you two had yesterday about schooling.

“Well, I would **love** to go someday,” she said, with a certain bite in her tone that Eda obviously didn’t appreciate when her eyes began to narrow. “Better than unpacking boxes in the Eda Coven.”

Oh dear.

You moved to stand up when Eda did, preparing to take on the role as peacemaker between them.

Despite the obvious fight about to break out, you can’t help but grow deadpanned over it.

Because this is **awfully** familiar.

All except for having two fiery redheads at each other’s neck that you have to literally pry them apart.

Thank the Titan for magic.

“Oh, you think you’re clever, huh?” Eda shot back, unbothered by the arm you held out to her stomach.

Of course, King woke up just in time to goad them on. “Ooh! Fight! Fight—!”

You shut him up with a band of magic wrapped around his mouth as a gag. “Eda, drop it,” you murmured to her.

She drew back just to send you a heated glare, trying to shove you out of the way as she fumed, “No, **you** stay out of this!” Then, she practically jabbed a finger to where Luz is standing. “And you. Stay out of that stupid school if you know what’s good for you!”

“I **just** want to learn magic, Eda!” Luz argued, voice rising with her temper. “And they teach that at **Hexside**!”

**That** made Eda falter. You can see it from the way her eyes darted around, as if searching for words to say in thin air. When she settled on you, though, and saw that stern look in your gaze, she fell back with a sharp grunt, turning on her heel to stomp to the backdoor and slam it open.

You let out a sigh, combing your hair back as you sent a meaningful glance to Luz. But she doesn’t seem to be in the mood to talk to you when she turned to her friend Gus, instead.

A muffled noise reminded you something that prompted you to snap your fingers, dismissing the spell you cast on King just as you close the door behind you.

Seeing Eda quietly sat by the doorstep had you easing for a tiny bit. “You all right?”

“You agree with me when I say Hexside’s just an example of the stupid system Belos wants to have, right?”

You lowered to sit next to her, an appropriate space between you two. Just in case. “Completely,” you told her. Not like Hexside’s doing anything to at **least** pretend there’s no system existing from within.

She lets out a frustrated groan, dragging her hands down her face. “I don’t **get** that girl.” She swung her hands up sharply. “She already saw the ugly inside of that dumb school and she **still** wants to study there? She’s so—”

She made an incoherent noise in her palms that somehow said exactly what she wanted to say.

You nodded in understanding. She seemed to already know you did that when she doesn’t need to look at you to continue with her venting.

“Hexside’s a darn trap for “learning” when it’s forcing kids to be so mediocre, they’ll be bland mush by the time they leave that dump.” With a huff, she crosses her arms over her knees, settling her chin on them, the lines across her face much more pronounced with that frown she has on. “And you know I don’t want that to happen to Luz, and I don’t know if she’s being so— **difficult** on purpose or she actually has **no** idea I’m **protecting** her from their trashy system.”

“Well, if she’s being so “difficult”, then why not make it easier for you two and have her study there?”

At your easy words, Eda snapped her head to where you are, gaping and thoroughly stunned. “Didn’t you listen to a **word** I’ve been—”

“I **did** listen, Eddy,” you were quick to placate her, resting a hand on her arm to help calm her down. “But perhaps you haven’t been doing a lot of listening to Luz.”

You sent her a knowing look when she’s about to make a retort. “We’re both aware of how…stifling Hexside can be. And you said Luz is aware of that as well, yes?”

She nodded, a bit begrudgingly.

“So, her knowing about it is a good step as any for her to fight off the system.” You slightly squeezed her arm, offering her a smile. “And I’m sure she knows you’re protecting her, Eddy, but if you keep butting heads against her like this, then she’ll just…” Your gaze shifted away from her. “She’ll just rebel against you silently and protect herself **from** you.”

Both of you know you’re speaking about it on experience.

Any lingering heat from earlier seeped out of Eda when she slumped on her seat, now closing the distance to lean more to your side, sighing heavily.

“So, do I just let her draw her own conclusions or...?” she asked, so lost and confused and understandably reluctant.

You rest your cheek on top of her head, wrapping an arm around her waist, your hand lightly encircled around her wrist, tracing the inside of it with your thumb. “It’s her life.” You shrugged. “I suppose that’s only fitting. Just like how we made our own stand against the system.”

A snort escaped her at that. “By what? Being as obnoxious as possible and holding the crowns for queens of pranking?”

“What? That’s a statement if I see one.”

Soft laughter bubbled out of her, and you smiled at the sound, silently relishing it.

“Taking care of a rebel’s some tiring business.”

You were the one chuckling this time. “Now you know how I felt,” you quipped playfully.

And you find your face planted against her palm, lightheartedly pushing you away. “I am a **delight** to be with.”

Her hand was plucked off just so she can see you roll your eyes. “Sure. Keep saying that, dear.”

With a scoff, she rolled her own eyes, yet that smile she has says otherwise. And she was quiet for a moment, taking your hand with her to draw shapes on your palm that only she can see.

“I wouldn’t mind having…you know, help,” she said suddenly. “You told me yourself. That you got experience. Which I’ll pretend you’re not talking about me, by the way.” You shook your head a bit with a smile. “So, yeah, do you…”

She cleared her throat, still looking elsewhere. “Is it okay with you to, I dunno, help me out with taking care of Luz?”

Gently, you tipped her chin up, letting her see the soft curl on your lips. “I’ll be happy to,” you told her, before sending her a sly grin. “Look at you, being a good mama owl and everything.”

Despite her huff, she still has that smile on her face. “Yeah, well, you talked me into it,” she tried to wave off.

Which only prompted you to bump against her head affectionately. You pulled away so soon that you missed how Eda seemed to lean in closer for something else until she caught herself.

“All right, then.” With both of your hands still linked together, you tugged her up. “Come on, Mama Owl. Why don’t we drop by Hexside for a second?”

That stunned look she wore was quickly replaced by a grimace. “Ugh, right now?” she complained.

You rolled your eyes, tugging her much more insistently. “Might as well get over this now, instead of later,” you remark. “Besides, what’s the worse that could happen?”

...

Setting foot on your alumnus is an…experience.

When Eda lands next to you, a laugh broke out of her when she takes a peek at your face. “You holdin’ up good, sweetheart?”

As you tuck away your staff, you wiped off that weird, pained grimace and/or smile, shaking yourself off to keep a neutral expression. You sent a look to Eda before starting a brisk pace.

Which she easily kept up to, with your height much closer to hers in this disguise.

“I don’t get why you gotta put up a disguise around here,” she remarked. “It’s not like anyone cared enough to catch me when I went here once.”

“Well, you’re supposed to be alive and well.” You don’t even look to where Eda gave a sharp, appreciative whistle at something when both of you pass the wall for framed pictures of students with…above average skills here in Hexside, already knowing she saw you in one of those. “And I’m already dead.”

“So, would you say…” She nudges your side. “You wouldn’t get caught dead walking back here?”

Though your giggling was stifled, it still made Eda puff her chest out with pride, her strutting much more confident. “That was so bad,” you commented, mirth still clinging your words.

“Just the right amount of bad from your baddest girl, amirite?”

You playfully nudged her back, growing at ease by the second as you matched her stride.

But when both of you found yourselves standing by the doors to the principal’s office…

Well, you had to sigh to yourself when you could feel that bravado come out of Eda in waves.

And you hid your face in your palm when she slammed the doors open so hard they hit the wall.

Principal Bump doesn’t seem to have aged a day since you last saw him. That is, until his attention fell on Eda and he seemed to quickly age a **century** just one look at her smug grin.

“Edalyn,” he stated.

The drought in his voice only bounced off of Eda when she struts in like she owns the place. While you wordlessly closed the doors behind you before trailing after her.

“Heya, Bumpy!” She perched her elbows on the edge of his large desk, a sickeningly saccharine smile on her face. “Did’ja miss me?”

To which he only used his magic to push her back into a chair. You can’t help but snicker when she fumbled around to sit comfortably, grumbling.

“Now,” he folded his hands over the paperwork on his desk, “to what do I owe the…pleasure of your visit?”

You crossed your legs, keeping a cool disposition while your best friend’s distracted in the mean time. “We would like to enroll a student here,” you said smoothly. “The human Luz. You probably know of her already.”

Eda leaned forward with a hand to her knee, practically boring a glare into him. “And before you get all judgy—”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

Her incoming threat died out while you perked up. Taking note of both of your reactions, he pushed himself up from his chair to go over a filing cabinet off to the side. “I think the student body could learn a lot from having such an exchange student,” he mused, still occupied in whatever’s in the cabinet. “But before I even consider that, there’s a lot to be answered for.”

A thick pile of papers landed with a heavy _thump_ before you two.

“All right,” Eda finally said, after getting over her surprise. “Yeah. I heard all about the abomination incident.”

You tried chiming in, “We won’t be troubled in compensating for it—”

“Oh, no, this can’t be solved with money. Although,” he shrugged, seating himself back down, “I won’t be entirely against that. But we’re not talking about Luz.”

A confused glance was shared between you and Eda, as he lifted the topmost paper…

And your face fell when you read Eda’s complete name in large, bold letters.

“I'm talking about the necrotic experiments, the graffiti, the scams, the cheating, Miss Jenkinmeyer's teeth,” he listed on with a growing resentment in each one, and you know he’s just scratching the surface. “The trouble **you** caused when you were here, Eda.”

When he had another – surprisingly taller – pile of papers stack on the first one, dread dropped heavily into the pit of your stomach.

“Huh, I thought there’d be more,” was all Eda can say quietly.

If there’s more, you two might not see the light of day outside Hexside for a good, **long** while.

“Unless you decided to give up halfway through, your friend here can sign the necessary paperwork while **you** stay to correct these misdeeds you—”

Against your better judgement, you cut him off. “Actually, Principal Bump?”

_Oh, Titan help me, I’m actually doing this._

At his polite regard, you continued, fighting off the reluctance in your voice, “I would like to…“correct her misdeeds”. With Eda.”

While he only looked at you curiously, Eda sees you like a goddess taking mercy from her plight.

And you honestly feel like you’re making a contract with a demon right at this moment.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around Hexside before,” he commented, narrowing his eyes to somehow study your face. “Therefore, you’re not obligated to share the responsibility with this troublemaker.”

Figuring you might be here far longer than you expected, you phased off your disguise. And there was the slightest bit of amusement when you get to see Principal Bump’s eyes pop open, pushing back into his chair in surprise.

“Ta-dah!” Eda went behind you just to smush your face. “One of your best in the flesh!”

“But—But the news—”

You simply waved off his stammering after you lightly pried Eda’s hands off your face, taking them in yours, instead, as her arms were draped over your shoulders while she rests her chin on top of your head. “You’d much rather believe the word-from-mouth than actually seeing the real thing,” you observed dryly.

He was quick to school his surprise by clearing his throat into his fist. “Well, then. Since you volunteered, then you may assist Eda in her tasks.” When he stood up, you didn’t even hide your frown when he levelled you with an odd look. “Although, I must admit, seeing you two still associated with each other is…”

Your hold around Eda’s hands tightened minutely. “What, disappointing?” There was a snarl in your voice, the tips of your fangs bared as you fixed him with a glare.

But he only shakes his head calmly. “Surprising, more like,” he said, already going around his desk to go ahead. “Come along, you two. I will be monitoring you as you do your tasks.”

“Principal Bump.” You heard his footfalls pause. “Are you certain news of my appearance won’t leave this campus?”

He scoffed. “I’m the principal of this school. Not a stooge. You and Eda will be safe here.”

Some of that tension finally left your shoulders. Something that Eda took note of when she squeezes your hands slightly in question.

You squeezed it back, just as you stood up smoothly. Both of you were quietly making your way to the door, until you hesitated. Still wary about being seen by so many people without a disguise.

Would the students recognize you like Gus did and blab about it to their parents? Will their parents report it? What about the teachers? Maybe it’s a better idea to put up a disguise. Sure, you’ll wear yourself out if you maintain that while helping Eda out, but—

“You’re thinking a mile a minute there, bub.”

And you were— **ticked** by yourself when Eda’s standing in front of you, looking up at you with that understanding shine in her eye, like you’re a weak-hearted witchling afraid of your first entrance exam rather than a witch with so many spells at your arsenal that can level a house in **seconds** —

“Hey.” Her squeezing your hands grabbed your attention. “You don’t have to do this, all right? You already did a bunch of things for me for the last couple of days. And I’m a big, strong witch now.” She sent you a wink. “I can deal with anything Bump throws at me, no problem.”

“But you don’t **have** to deal with it alone anymore,” you stressed. Before you took a deep breath to stifle your nerves. Because you’re supposed to do this for her. “I’m being stupid. Come on, Ed. Principal Bump must be wait—”

She cuts you off when she grabbed the lapels of your coat, dragging you down to her height so she can bore her glare into you.

“No one gets to call you stupid except for **me**. Not even yourself.” She shakes you for good measure. “Got that?”

A second went by, and all you can do was blink.

Before a smile slowly curled on your lips.

“Yes, ma'am,” you conceded lightheartedly.

Pleased, she nodded to herself, straightening your coat up from any crease before actually letting go. “So, you still up for this or what?”

Your smile grew an inch. “After that weird pep talk you gave me? Of course.”

She has a grin on her face when she started to tug you along. “Good! Misery loves company, after all,” she said, her upbeat energy not exactly matching her words. “And I’ll hex anyone dumb enough to look at you funny out there! Even some punk kid! I am **not** above hexing a kid!”

“Keep yelling that, Eda, and I might consider banning you **and** your student from Hexside,” Principal Bump piped up further down the hallway.

Stifling a snicker, you pulled Eda close to your side with an arm around her shoulders. “I’ll make sure she behaves, Principal Bump,” you called back to him.

“Oh, yeah?” Eda wraps an arm around your waist, pressing herself much closer to you than before while she has that sultry look in her eye. “I’d like to see you try, bub.”

As you let out a snort, Principal Bump rolled his eyes, heavily considering whether he should scold them to have a friendly distance of at **least** three feet between them, or just let them be because, then again, they’re not a couple of young witchlings anymore.

**Definitely** not witchlings anymore, just from the few snippets that he unfortunately heard in both of your awful flirting.

…

“Still think this isn’t the worse thing that could possibly happen?”

You grunted as you smacked a colorful graffiti with the wet mop, clanging loudly against the metal locker. Oh, thank goodness. That’s another one done, just a handful more left. “Nope.”

“Yeah?” Eda tried trapping another graffiti, but it just got away. She lets out a frustrated groan. “You know anything else worst than **this**?”

Propping your mop by a locker in the mean time, you took your coat off to unbutton your sleeves, folding them until they’re to your elbows. Then, you reached up to gather your hair to have it in a messy, but much more out-of-the-way, bun. “If something comes up, I’ll let you know,” was all you said, finally resuming the task at hand.

Completely oblivious to a certain someone gaping at you a good distance away.

“Ogling won’t clean up the mess you left behind, Eda.”

Principal Bump’s chiding shocked Eda enough to snap her mouth shut, glaring at him before wordlessly swinging her mop at the locker with way too much force than necessary. Uncaring whether or not she missed the graffiti.

And, well, when she “tripped” by accident, Principal Bump has nothing to do with it.

Fortunately, you saw her just about to face plant on the floor when you caught her right on time. “Are you okay?” You easily pulled her to her feet, having her lean more on the locker for support, but you were still holding her up by the waist. “You can sit this one out, if you want? I can handle the rest of it.”

Though a short bark of laughter burst from her, you notice her tapping her finger to the locker, her fingernail making the soft _tink, tink, tink_ much easier to pick up on. “Me? Pfft, some teenage prank ain't better than me, sweetheart,” she said, as cool and casual as she can get.

But that only earned her a deadpanned stare that she wisely doesn’t look at.

With lips pressed together in a thin line, you drew a small circle beside you, a vial full of golden liquid sits on your palm. You slightly leaned away from her to down half of the fluid after uncorking it. And you held it out for her, next.

“It’s the elixir,” you elaborated, slightly shaking the vial her way. “Maybe you need a pick-me-up?” You sure did when you were feeling a bit lightheaded just a second ago until you drank some of it.

She gingerly took it, but she only eyes it weirdly. “You just…have this stuff on you?” she wondered, almost to herself with how quiet her voice got.

And you can’t help but chuckle at the question, lightly scratching at your neck. “Force of habit.”

First, it was for Eda when both of you were just kids and her curse would take over in the middle of the hallway to get to your next class.

Then, you kept at it when you’re training back at the estate.

The elixir has been a **really** great help.

“I have more, if you want some,” you offered.

“No, I’m good.” She shakes her head before giving you a tiny smile. “Thanks.”

Which made you beam, tipping her chin up so you can press your smile to her forehead. With that, you went back to arm yourself once more with your trusty mop.

And Eda was still leaning against the locker, a hand to her chest while she gazes at the gold liquid inside.

Glimmering so prettily that reminds her of that sparkle in your eye.

“You’re welcome, by the way.”

She got so spooked that she nearly dropped the elixir. Clutching it close to her chest, she gave the knowing Principal Bump the full brunt of her glare before she bites out through gritted teeth, “ **Stop** doing that.”

He only shrugged, shooting her that knowing smile that annoyed her to no end, so she decided to down the rest of the elixir in one go.

As she can feel a small boost in both her energy and magic, she can’t help but lick her lips, staring at the now empty vial once more.

The taste of sweetness lingers there, fruity and refreshing and something that she’s **sure** she’s seen you drink earlier before leaving.

You always did have a soft spot for fruits…

Musings over how else she could guess the fruit **better** if she tastes it “from the source” continued to plague Eda as she accomplished task after task in Principal Bump’s list with you.

…

It’s a miracle when, right before the day ends, both of you managed to go through **everything**.

The lockers are now squeaky clean from hexed graffiti. The girls' changing room is free from ghosts. All the wild cerebi are caught.

(And you’re not **completely** sure if Miss Jenkinmeyer genuinely accepted Eda’s apology or she was too intimidated to turn it down, with you towering behind your best friend while pinning her with a stare.)

Other than that, everything else is done!

Principal Bump has a welcoming grin on his face as he shook Eda’s hand, before yours. “It will be **very** exciting to have a real human exchange student.”

Your grip on his hand tightened, a certain sharpness in your eye when you pinned him with it. “And you’ll make sure to take care of her. Won’t you?”

Yet he only waved you off. “Don’t worry. She’ll be safe here,” he assured you, but it was his certainty that had you easing. “Consider your pupil our pupil.”

However, a distant banging rung out, the walls and ceiling trembling from the force of it. Something down the hall adjacent to the one all three of you were walking in caught your eye.

Only to see a student wearing the colors for the plant track standing by a pair of great doors barely holding on from the force being given to it from the other side.

Just before it broke open, you conjured your staff out at the ready, unconsciously pulling Eda behind you.

As the smoke slowly cleared, you can vaguely make out the familiar silhouettes, their heavy breathing loud from exertion.

“Eda?”

_What in Titan’s name is Luz doing here._

You nearly stumbled when Eda hooked your arm around hers, a bright grin on her face. “Guess who got you into Hexside?” she announced to the world so proudly.

Once the dust went away, you saw Luz’s eyes go wide for a split second. “What?”

And you blanched when— **something** came up behind her, hissing.

If Principal Bump hadn’t snapped his fingers and halted those **things** , you would’ve thrown your staff at them.

“Uh, sorry, Principal Bump,” one of them said meekly. “Sir.” Before slithering away with the rest of it.

Principal Bump was quick in rounding at Luz and – now that you noticed them –Gus. But he seemed to be much more heated with the human, as he snapped, “What did you do?”

“Oh boy,” Eda mumbled beside you, tugging you with her to come closer to where they are.

And a corner of your mouth dipped, brows clenching at the middle when Luz has her head ducked, looking uncharacteristically somber as he continued to scold her.

It’s very… **unpleasant** to watch.

So unpleasant, you may or may not be entertaining the thought of punching Principal Bump in the face until the demon on his head comes off.

“Take your student, and **leave**!” He even glared at Luz, his nose turned up, like she’s a piece of trash he wants to get rid of. “All three of you are **banned** from this campus!”

Eda tried pulling you back, except your feet were melded to the floor, unmoving as that stare you’re drilling on his head. “Don’t,” she murmured, stepping in front of you to both block your view from him and to gather up Luz. “Come on, kid. Let’s go.”

“Wait, Principal Bump.” Gus went up to him, beseeching. “Don’t blame Luz. I told her the ban was lifted.”

It was an incredible feat how your neck didn’t snap from how fast your attention went from Principal Bump to the kid.

And they told their piece, even going so far as to take whatever punishment he has for Luz.

“Very well.” Then, Principal Bump turned to Luz, a much lighter air now around him as he told her, “In light of that, barring any more trouble, you shall officially be enrolled in Hexside School next semester.”

You can’t help but smile, seeing that shine in her eyes while she gasped.

“Uh, hold on.” Eda pulled Luz behind you both, bending down to her height. Seeing Principal Bump still nearby, you bared your teeth in warning, one of your wings coming up to block Eda and Luz from his sight.

You waited for him to actually move away before paying attention to what Eda was telling Luz.

“I’m only doing this because I have faith in you,” she said sincerely. “And we know you’re too smart for that “one witch, one coven” nonsense.”

“I suggest the Eda Coven, if you really want to join one,” you added, earning a giggle from Luz.

“Actually, it’s called the Bad Girl Coven,” Eda corrected you patiently, before sending a wink at Luz. “I already got t-shirt designs for it. You can give them out to the witches here once they’re all printed out. Even teach them our coven magic, if you’re feeling generous. And…you can learn a lot from them, too.”

You dropped to a crouch, reaching out to ruffle Luz’s hair, smiling when she has a bright grin on her face as she looked up at you. “We’re sorry for what happened earlier.” Your hand slipped from her hair to cup her cheek. “The way of living here in the Boiling Isles is…not exactly ideal. We never want you to get hurt because of it. But…” You squeezed her cheek lightly. “We don’t want to control every step you take. Because we want you to live **your** life freely. Just like Eda and I.”

Eda leaned to your side, just as you moved to do the same with her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders while still holding Luz’s gaze. “Just know that we’re always here for you whenever you need us. Deal?”

Luz sniffled a bit, nodding wordlessly. But everything she didn’t say, you can hear when she came closer to hug you and Eda together.

_“Thank you so much.”_

With a tiny smile, you held her trembling back, sharing a look with Eda when she laid out hers on top of yours.

After a moment of waiting for her to calm down, Eda gently pried the girl’s arm off of her to stand up. “All right. That’s enough mushy stuff for the day.”

She was stretching out the kinks on her back while you carefully brushed away any hint of tears on Luz’s lashes before standing up, as well. Yet your hand has Luz’s smaller one in your hold.

“Hold it, you two.” Principal Bump’s berating with Gus was cut off when he strolled over. “Someone has to fill out the paperwork.”

“Ugh, **more** work?” Eda complained. But she wore a smile when she mussed Luz’s hair before nudging her to who you can only assume as another one of her friends. “You better enjoy this place, kid.”

You were rolling your neck, already brushing past Eda as you said, “I’ll do it.”

“Yeah, no.” You stopped short when she grabbed the back of your coat. “You can’t sign papers when you’re “ **dead** ”, remember?”

Yet you merely quirked an eyebrow at her. “And being a wanted criminal makes it better?”

She shrugged, reaching up to pat your cheek with a sweet smile. “Yup, because this wanted criminal is **supposed** to be alive and breathing.” Then she pokes your nose. “Something you’re supposed to **not** be doing, you bad girl.”

With a scowl, Principal Bump intercepted, clearly annoyed, “If you two are going to keep bickering like an old, married couple, then I’ll make a schedule for another date—”

“No!” you and Eda both yelled immediately. It was clear how much you both **wanted** to get back here so soon.

“Soon” being a minimum of a year or two, maybe.

Rolling his eyes, Principal Bump wordlessly gestured for you two to follow him back to his office.

“Your pupil is lucky to have such a good friend like Augustus,” he remarked. “If anyone else was there with her, they would’ve pinned the blame on her, instead.”

“Yeah, that was…pretty cool of dweebus.”

You can agree to that. Although, there’s still the **tiniest** hint of begrudging to it, because they **did** drag Luz in trouble beforehand.

Then again, they’re just a kid.

Kids tend to do dumb stuff.

Adults, even more so. Sometimes.

“Still, I **truly** hope Luz won’t cause any more trouble.” He peered over his shoulder to pin Eda with a look. “Because every time she does, a great deal of the school gets damaged. I **do not** want an Eda-in-training running around here.”

Well, as long as Luz doesn’t have a mini you helping her, you figured the school will survive.

Then again, she **does** have that plant student and Gus with her…

“We wouldn’t mind sponsoring, Principal Bump,” you said suddenly, nearly causing both Eda **and** Principal Bump to stumble in surprise. “In case there’s more inevitable damage in the future.”

“Wha—We don’t mind?” Eda blurted out, thoroughly stunned and confused.

Maybe not as much as Principal Bump, though, when he had to stop walking just to gape at you, hardly believing the words you uttered.

You regarded Eda with a brow lifted, head tilted a bit to the side. “Of course. If Luz is going to study here, then she only deserves to experience the best out of Hexside.”

“But…” Her ears drooped when she pouts up at you. “What about spoiling your mama owl?”

You stared at her for a second.

“Eddy,” you began, assuring and even, while you cup her cheeks. “I sent in enough to have over twenty Edas live off like royalty for the rest of their lives.”

However, when your gaze darted to where Principal Bump is standing, there was something…unsettling as you fixed him with an empty stare. Enough for him to tug on the collar of his clothing to swallow nervously.

“And I’m sure Principal Bump would spend the funds wisely,” you remarked, silken with an underlying threat. “Yes?”

At his hasty nod, you eased. “Good.” And the tiny smile on your face was given to Eda once more. “See? There’s still more for you, my dear.” You planted a kiss on her forehead.

“You never have to worry about less,” you murmured to her skin. Before you pulled away, just to wrap an arm around her shoulders and continue on your way to Principal Bump’s office.

Unknown to you, however, Eda turned her head to look behind you.

That smarmy grin she has, while smugness oozed out of her in **waves** , makes it **very** tempting for Principal Bump to trip her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of the dialogue there came from the ep!! kudos to the transcripts posted on the wiki. whoever wrote those ep transcripts are the real heroes, man.
> 
> anyways, if yall have any prompts/ideas, comment down below, fam!
> 
> take care!!!!!! <3


	5. Heart Stopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for a single day, three familiar faces made an appearance.
> 
> by the end of it, it's understandable how tired you got from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: brief moment of stalking

Something prodded your side.

With an incoherent mumble, you laid out on your stomach, pushing away whatever it is.

But it only started to sniff your hair, down your back, until it lowered to your—

Eyes snapping open, you immediately shoved it away from you.

You stopped short when your hand sunk into soft feathers.

While the Owl Beast returned your wide-eyed stare with her inquisitive one.

Oh.

All right.

This is fine.

“Hello, my big girl,” you tried to coo, while you were scooting away from her. But she only moved to follow, crowding over your space with her mass of feathers and claws. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Do you…still remember me?”

Oh Titan, you **really** hope she still remembers you.

She tilted her head, eyes wide and unblinking. Huh, one of them is Eda’s normal one while the other is darkened.

You’ll take that as a good thing.

When you held out a hand to her chest, she surprisingly stopped from where she is. “Good girl,” you whispered, already drawing a magic circle with your free hand.

And a red brush sits in your palm.

At the sight of it, the Owl Beast lit up, recognition finally setting in as she chittered happily.

Unfortunately, you weren’t fast enough to get out of the way from her tongue when she licked your face.

You tried not to grimace as you wiped her slobber from your mouth and eyes. “Recognize your brush, dear?” You managed to grin despite the cooling saliva on your skin. “You know what it means?”

She chirped before moving away, and you were just about to wonder why when she lowered her head on your lap heavily while the rest of her body followed, taking over the entirety of the nest.

You, included.

“Oh, good girl,” you wheezed out. And she only purred blissfully as you began to comb her fur, sagging on you even further. “Such a good girl for me.”

All right, you just need to have her relaxed enough that it will be easier to get her to drink her elixir. Thank the Titan you kept her brush after all these years. She always did adore you grooming her…

Still, you can’t help but sigh, reaching down to scratch the underside of her jaw without pausing from your brushing. And she seemed to enjoy that so much, one of her hind legs thumped in rapid succession on the nest. Although this may risk her claws slashing you by accident, you only maneuver your hand to avoid it.

You remember when simply running her brush across her fur for a few minutes was enough to get her back to normal. Then, that few minutes turned into half an hour, until it became hours before she could revert.

Although she would be your Eda again, an awful headache would follow soon after, and all you can think of doing is to continue brushing her hair.

Sneaking out to study in the Beast Keeping track was your first rebellion.

And it was immediately followed by another one, as you made a clone to take the classes for Illusions, instead, while you and Eda became much more inseparable. Studying tracks other than your own. Sneaking around to plot out her next prank.

Looking out for Lilith, even as she pulled away from you two entirely ever since she was able to get in the Emperor’s Coven.

Your idle thoughts were harshly cut off when the door was kicked open.

And your eyes popped open while the Owl Beast lets out a low growl, lifting her head to look over to the intruder.

“Guys, I come bearing great news!” King announced, proudly holding up a thick pile of papers with red crayon written over it. “I thought of the **perfect** way to get revenge on that usurper. Now, don't be put off by the complicated—”

“ **King**.”

“Huh?”

Despite the growing panic in you, you were able to beat the Owl Beast from getting to him, already placing yourself in front of her, halting her quiet prowling, with your hands raised in a placating manner.

“Eddy,” you told her, gentle yet stern. “King,” you slowly dropped to a crouch, dragging him to your side, not minding how he clutched at your shirt in fear, “is a friend. You don’t hurt friends. Got it?”

And she completely stopped that predatory stance she took, now sitting attentively before you two, growling and whinnying softly.

“Woah, did she just **listen** to you?” King pulled away just enough to wave the Owl Beast over. “Come here. Sit.”

Which she followed, easily towering over you.

King held a hand to his mouth, and you can somehow tell he’s plotting something already in that skull of his. “Oh, this is an interesting development,” he commented, before wrapping his tiny arms around your waist, peering up at you with his wide, shiny eyes. “Can I please borrow Eda to unleash a greater vengeance to my sworn rival?”

You were petting the Owl Beast as you said, “No.” Before you smoothly stood up, guiding her back to her nest.

“What!” King only scampers to catch up with you. “Why not? She’s only partially cursed anyway, so she’ll listen to me!”

“That’s too much risk for my liking.” Honestly, going outside **with** the Owl Beast? There’s too many variables that might lead to Eda’s capture.

“Please! I’ll—Uh—" He rushed over to a cabinet with a half-empty bottle of… “I’ll even bring the elixir with me! In case she goes rogue!”

Except, you didn't hear a word he said as you went over to him, silently holding out your hand for the bottle.

Stars, a **bottle**.

Why didn’t Eda say anything about drinking a **bottle** of elixir just to keep her curse at bay?

When your knee bumped into a bag hung up, you heard the clinking of glass. And your eyes widened once you opened it.

Two empty bottles of elixir sat inside.

Last time you helped her through her curse, she only had to take a vial of it.

But too much time already passed.

How in the depths of inferno was she able to deal with it on her own all these years?

_Why didn’t she tell me?_

You’re one to talk.

Someone knocking on the door took you from your thoughts, and you rushed towards it before it can open, squeezing yourself as much as you could through the crack you made.

Luz has a brow lifted while you were pushing the door closed behind you. “Hey, you’re awake! I thought you’d be asleep till later.” Then, she leaned in, as though to share a gossip. “Did Eda wake you up?”

A loud, muffled snort came from inside the witch’s room.

“Yes, actually,” you said flatly. “She’s in her Owl Beast form. But don’t worry about that,” you quickly added, just as she releases a gasp. “Let me take care of her. Now, what is it that you need?”

“Um…” She toed the floor for a moment. “I actually wanted to ask if I could borrow a staff? Only for the afternoon! Gus, Willow, and I missed the bus for the grudgby game between Hexside and Glandus High, so I—”

There was screaming inside both from the Owl Beast **and** King.

That pushed you to conjure your staff, nearly tossing it to Luz in your haste to swing the door open. “Here. Just take good care of it!” you called out to her, before shutting the door closed.

“Thank you!” Luz still yelled outside, as you chased down the Owl Beast, who was **also** chasing King.

“Eda, no!” You drew a circle, another one branding the floor to where King was heading to. Once he passes it, a thick wall of cloud fluff came up, cutting the Owl Beast off from her prey.

As the cloud fluff continued to immobilize and surround her entirely, except for her head, you went up to her with a stern frown on your face. The sight of you calmed her down immediately, blinking owlishly.

“If you keep this up…” Her eyes lit up when you held her brush, whinnying at it as she struggled out of her fluffy prison. “You won’t be getting the brush.”

The noise that left her was lost and confused, her ears drooping, eyes popping wider than before, wordlessly beseeching.

Sighing, you reached up to scratch her chin, a stream of happy grumbling immediately follows the gesture. “Just don’t chase anyone. All right?” you prompted, as if she’ll actually answer you. “I’ll be letting you out now.”

With a simple wave of your hand, the clouds started to part from her, fading away into thin air. And you pointed to her nest, eyes piercing.

She obeyed your silent command, trudging on towards it.

“What if you come with me?” King asked suddenly, keeping up with your even pace as you moved to join the owl beast. “You can keep Eda in check while **I—** “

“ **You** will leave this room.”

He bristled, nearly stumbling. “No, I won't!” he practically screeched. “As the evil overlord, I am going to make my revenge as **excruciating** as possible for my enemy! And Eda will **definitely** be able to do that—”

It was sudden how you stopped walking. So sudden that King bumped into your leg by accident. “You are being a brat, King,” you stated, voice biting and cold.

While he was rubbing his snout, a wince came over him at your words. But he’s still a demon known for their fiery temperament.

And he expressed that by letting out a piercing squeal that rang in your ears before he fell on his back, kicking and punching at air.

Oh, for Pete’s sake, of **all** times to throw a stupid tantrum—

A warble came from the Owl Beast and, to your surprise, Eda’s familiar laughter and snorting started to break through.

“Hah, so tiny. So angry.”

She continued to laugh. But a growl broke it, then a grunt, and the Owl Beast caved in on herself.

Before all there’s left on the nest is Eda sprawled out in a groaning mess.

You conjured back the bottle of elixir from earlier while you rushed to get to her, kneeling as soon as you were beside her. “Here, Ed.” You held the elixir for her in case she needs help drinking it.

But she only waved you off as she clutches her head.

“No, it’s fine,” she mumbled. “I want to save it for next time.”

_Oh, for the love of—_

Your eyes narrowed. “I am not **asking** , Edalyn.” When she peered up at you, all she can see is your stormy glare, before you held the bottle much closer to her. “Drink. **Now**.”

She seemed to study you for a moment, most likely considering if she can get herself out of this or not. Until she relents with a grumble, “Geez, bossy much?”

If she was unsettled over how…intensely you watched her gulp down the elixir, she didn’t say anything about it.

Once she finished the whole thing, you stood up. “Get some sleep.” With that stony command, you made your leave.

…

It was quite some time when the wood by the stairs began to creak.

You were laid out on the couch with an arm over your eyes, and the shade was able to hide how you were checking who it was.

King was crawling in front of the couch, when you murmured, “Where are you going?”

He froze, peering up at you slowly. “To the playground,” he answered warily.

Turning to your side, your arm slid off so you can have him see the unreadable look in your eye. “That’s where you wanted to bring Eda earlier,” you assumed.

His brows creased at the middle when he stood up, nearly jabbing your chest with a finger. “Yeah! Until **you** ruined my devious plan!” He sat on the floor, pouting miserably. “Now, some weakling is having the time of their life tarnishing my throne with their gross, sticky hands.”

You stewed for a moment over this predicament you find yourself in.

If Eda or Luz would be around, they most certainly will cheer him up. Well, none of them is here, and he might just pester Eda when she should be resting…

_I have a lot of time to kill, anyway._

“You want to chase away this “weakling”, yes?”

He nodded eagerly, pumping his fists. “For vengeance!”

You merely hummed, idly drawing a magic circle. “By scaring them…”

An owl beast came into existence from a cloud of smoke, and you felt a twinge of amusement when King toppled back from its massive height.

“With this?” you continued, waving to the perfect copy of the owl beast.

Stars burst in his eyes when he gushed, giggling under his breath madly while he reaches out to touch the clone.

It only tilted its head in response.

“Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! I can see it!” He climbed up the illusion until he’s on its back, a fist held up in victory. “This is perfect!”

“It is, isn’t it?” you intoned. “But we won’t be using that.”

At the snap of your fingers, the clone exploded into smoke, and you easily caught King when he fell.

“What do you have in mind?” he practically demanded.

You had the sweetest smile on your face when you asked, “Do you have any books for terrifying creatures?”

And that was how, not even ten minutes later, children and adults alike were screaming around you in pure terror while being chased by beasts the size of a house. You made sure they were **strictly** that size, because King wanted all of them to be as tremendous as Belos' castle. Speaking of, King was perched by the slide, laughing maniacally in his “grand throne”.

It’s clear he’s having fun.

In the middle of all this chaos, you were peacefully taking a sip of your drink in your disguise as you read the demon book King let you borrow. Another one of his doodles tugged the corner of your mouth higher. So, you studied the illustration he was trying to copy and subtly drew a circle.

“WHERE ARE THESE THINGS COMING FROM?” someone yelled, when they were now getting chased down by the newest addition to King’s little game.

Your sweet elderly façade smiled serenely as you take another sip of your drink.

Although, behind your shades, you did catch a truck skidding to a halt right outside the playground, the words “Animal Control” plastered to the side.

“Oh, how unfortunate,” you whispered under your breath. Before you cupped a hand to your mouth. “King, dear! Come along!”

His attention went to you at your call, and you nodded slightly to where the people by that truck were gathering equipment to capture these beasts.

Putting two and two together, he jumped off his throne to take off, yelling, “SCATTER, MY MINIONS! SAVE YOURSELVES! THE KING IS GRATEFUL FOR YOUR SERVICE!”

You caught him when he jumps to your chest, and you hurried off as quickly as what’s appropriate for the aging disguise you have on towards an alley.

There, you diminished your illusions, before shooting up to the skies in a dark blur, with King shrieking and hollering in your arms.

Mission: “cheer up King” seems to be an **uproarious** success!

By the time you two came back home, Luz was seated on the couch with Batticus in her hands. But the bright purple band aid on top of his head prompted you to drop King in your haste to get to him.

“Oh, no, what happened to you?” You scooped him up from Luz, lightly scratching his chin while you check on the crack hidden underneath the band aid.

“We had a bit of an accident,” Luz said sheepishly. “I lost control of him, and he hit a tree pretty hard. I’m sorry…”

The sign of your lips pressing together in a thin line further made Luz grow smaller. Still, you peeled the band aid off so you can give him a bit of your magic, and the crack mended from the silver glow. You were just about to crumple the band aid when he flapped his wings, chirping in protest.

Your brow lifted. “You want to keep being a...“boo-boo buddy”?” you echoed. What in Titan’s name is **that**?

He nodded, looking you in the eye with certainty, while Luz was cupping her cheeks, eyes shining. Your gaze lingered on him for a moment longer, until you shrugged.

“Anyways, I’ll be out for the night,” you settled, instead, standing up smoothly as you had Batticus perch on your shoulder. “If Eda asks, I’m at the night market. Tell her to not follow me. Got it?”

Luz salutes dutifully, making a noise of affirmation.

So, with a curt nod to her and King, you took off.

…

The adorable kindness on your elderly façade was a stark contrast within the night market.

Full of highly suspicious-looking booths containing suspicious products for suspicious people.

And that suspicion drove everyone here to mind their own business. Just what you need. Ordering for a stock supply of the elixir in advance was quick and easy. Now, you’re on the way home, and your moderately good mood is **not** going to be ruined by some nitwit—

Batticus nudged you subtly. When you spared him a glance, he returned your gaze briefly before flicking somewhere to the side.

Ah, someone’s following you.

You drew the edge of your cape closer, pace picking up as you spotted a dark alleyway up ahead. The few passing glances you gathered were ignored as you went on your way.

Once you were standing at the middle of the alley, the trailing footsteps behind you paused, and you didn’t give them a chance to take another step when your disguise went off in a cloud of smoke to momentarily blind your stalker.

You were able to locate them quickly to wrap an arm around their neck from behind, sharply yanking them closer until their back was flush against your chest, steadily crushing them to you.

“This chokehold is familiar,” they wheezed, hands clutching to your arm and bicep.

Your eyes widened in recognition at the voice, quickly letting go of them as you took a step back from their heaving self.

“Trader.” You eyed them, confusion drawing your brows together. What are they doing here?

“Greetings, old batty friend.” Though they were rubbing their sore neck, they still mustered a smile. “What a surprise to bump into you here.”

“You were following me,” you pointed out. “Why?”

They chuckled, crooked, yellowed teeth glinting against the few, flickering lights overhead. “Always to the point, I see,” they observed. “No need to be so tense, friend. I only wish to return something to you.”

You took in a sharp breath, stepping away from them. “But you said it was—”

“Yes, yes, it’s still of high value. Well,” they grinned knowingly, “I can see its value hike up even more, actually. It’s how I knew you were still alive, after all.”

It went…higher?

“It started to sing, you know,” they went on. “A while back. Like a griffin finally freed from its cage. Just as the next day, it was declared across Bonesborough the death of the last surviving Pteropus. And then…”

They snapped their fingers, and a glass container appeared on their hand.

The sight of it made you bare your teeth, while the Trader’s grin widened.

“The orange flames grew fiercer and fiercer as days went by. But what caught my eye is the other colors.” They held it up to help you see it better, as if you wanted to even **look** at it. “Shining gold and grey. A “loose” and a “king” are what it started to whisper.”

Luz and King.

“Why are you telling me this, Trader.”

They shrugged. “Like I said, I wanted to give it back,” they said simply, as though it would be so easy to do. “Thirty years, I had it with me. It’s impossible to **not** listen to it, you know. It’s practically shouting at me, and I do **not** like getting shouted at!”

Your mouth drew back into a snarl. “Then **why** didn’t you get rid of it?” you bite out. “Sell it, use it, throw it away for all I care. I don’t want it.”

The look they gave you, even though they lack sight, it still pierced through you, somehow.

“You are a noble friend,” they said quietly. “So noble, that it's…saddening. So many longed to be given the chance to have what they lost.”

You scoffed. “I didn’t lose it, though. I **sold** it,” you corrected them, crossing your arms over your chest. “Therefore, I am fully aware of the consequences behind such trade.”

“Are you also aware that, right at this moment, your heart is **far** more valuable than the chunk of magic I gave for that seal?”

You stilled.

Their gaze lowered to it, eyes fluttering close as their ears twitched. “The memories,” they murmured. “Even something as bland as laying about under the shade of a tree with your Lily and Eddy. Every bit of memory stored in here; it’s what keeps it so, so alive. And these two additions only stroked that fire, made it stronger and much fiercer.”

When they took a step forward, holding it for you even more, you only followed as you jerked away from it.

“That is why I want you to keep it,” they told you sternly. “Have it hidden away, if you’d prefer. But I want you to have it.”

Hesitation was heavy in your entire frame when you held it, making sure to have it as far away from you as possible. “If by chance I take my heart back, the seal…”

“It will return to you, yes. And the magic I gave you would return to me, as well.” Then, they clapped you on the back. “See? Everyone gets to keep something! What a trade!”

Except for the fact you’ll be in your own prison once more? Sure. At least you have a measly piece of organ, right?

Ridiculous.

“So, I’ll be off, then.” They brushed pass you, a hand raised. “I hope you have the **heart** to keep it, ha-ha!”

Thankfully (for them, anyway), they already turned a corner before you considered throwing this stupid glass orb at them.

Instead, you leaned on a wall, staring blankly at the beating muscle inside. And…that’s all you can see. Not even a lick of color from what the Trader has been fondly telling you about.

“Useless thing,” you told it derisively. “The only reason I’m keeping you is just to trade you off to some numbskull. Honestly. As if I’ll have **this** for my magic, am I right—”

Batticus suddenly perked up, his large ears twitching to a certain direction outside. Before you can ask what it is, he flew out of the alleyway you were in, flapping his wings as hard and as fast as he could, for some reason.

Hiding away your heart before putting on your disguise once again, you peeked out of the entrance, following where he went with your eyes.

Suddenly, he swooped down to some stranger, chirping happily while he tugged on their hair, uncaring when they let out a loud yelp because of it.

“Hey!” _Is that an emperor’s guard?_ “We could throw you to the Conformatorium for that, buster!”

At this distance, you can see a pale hand reach up to swat away Batticus, but he only moved away to dodge whoever it is he’s harassing. However, when he dropped low enough to see their face, the stranger stopped trying to hit him.

With their back to you, you can only hope that’s a good thing.

Especially when they’re escorted by an emperor’s guard, of all people.

Batticus was nestled in their hands, as comfy as he can be, as they told their guard, “Return to headquarters.” And Batticus chirped eagerly at that, flying off their hands to circle them overhead, waiting. “I have an errand to attend to that does not require your presence.”

“And, uh, the bat, ma’am?”

They were already walking away, eyes set on the palisman, when they said, “Leave him to me.”

Their stride is smooth, not a falter in their step. Even as the nightly bustle gradually evens out into few to none the longer they followed the palisman, they don't feel an ounce of wariness.

But, well, being led to an old lady at the end did cause her brows to furrow. Especially when Batticus when they perched on her head.

Their eyes darted around the alley.

There’s no one else here…

The old lady slightly tilted her head, curiosity sparkling in her eye. “Are you looking for someone, missy?”

They straightened, as though shaking themselves off, a polite smile curled on their painted lips. “An acquaintance,” they said smoothly, giving another skim around the place. “However, I must be mistaken.”

When they settled their attention on the old lady, there was coolness in their demeanor. “If you don’t mind my asking, how did you acquire that palisman?”

It was silent for a moment, with Batticus as content as he can be atop her head.

Until, suddenly, the old lady drew a small, grey circle. The same one was cast around where she stood.

Like ink getting washed off, your magic rid you from your disguise. And you had the satisfaction of seeing those eyes slowly pop open as you grew into your normal height, towering over your “acquaintance”.

“A little bat got very excited to meet you, you know,” you said evenly, a tiny smile curling on your lips as you take in the darkening hue on pale skin. “Fancy seeing you here, Lily.”

Bright red lit her cheeks up, finally tugging off the hood from her head to openly gape at you. The distance between you two went away when she rushed to come closer, reaching up take your face in her hands to somehow see if you really are there with her.

And, honestly, you **do** feel yourself being cut open for scrutiny from that piercing stare she has boring on you.

But it went away, once she actually **realizes** you had to duck to her height for her to do her thorough examination.

“You’re taller than I remember,” she commented, trying to gather her composure, if it wasn’t for that strained note in her voice. A bit high-pitched compared to how she spoke earlier.

Although, her hands haven’t left your face, now cradling you while she strokes your cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

The gesture was familiar.

It’s…nice.

With a low chuckle, you gently took a lock of her hair, pinching it between your fingers. It’s so dark. As dark as the deepest parts of the waters surrounding the island.

You remember how striking her hair was before, and you remember feeling so lucky.

You thought of her and Eda related to the sun, with their fiery hair and just as fiery personality. Not **anyone** can have relatives of the sun be their best friends was what you had in mind, then.

Your eyes went to hers. As you did, though, there was a second you saw her consider doing something, like last time, when she catches herself, immediately letting go of you to turn away with a short huff.

Except for that hue almost taking over her entire face.

“And your hair is straighter than I remember,” you murmured, still absently toying with it.

You remember curly hair that was so soft, you would run your fingers through it nearly all the time you two are next to each other. Just to enjoy how it feels on your skin.

Sighing, Lilith pulls your hand from her hair to have it in hers, even gathering your other one so she can hold them both. “You’re so cold,” she whispered, still clearly trying to wrap her head around your appearance. “And you’re…alive? How is that even—? But the inheritance— **your** inheritance—”

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, Lily.” You allowed a tiny smile on your face. “It was…difficult. To keep being stagnant in one place.”

Difficult. Repetitive. Dull.

Just to name a few for how it was like to live in your lonesome for over thirty years.

There was something in her eyes when you returned your attention to her. Something sad.

_Pity._

“Anyways,” you cut in, leaning away from her. “I heard you were still in a coven?”

She nodded, finally letting go of your hands to cross her arms. “The Emperor’s Coven, yes,” she said, before a broad smile curled on her painted lips. “I’m their leader now.”

You let out an appreciative whistle, grinning as you pulled her in by the shoulders, giving her a celebratory side-hug. “Well, look at you! I didn’t know I’m friends with a **coven leader**. How is it? Everything you’ve ever hoped to be?”

Though her smile lowered, its brilliance never changed. “It’s **more** than I hoped to be.” Despite herself, she leaned more into your hug. “I’m…I’m glad you’re happy for my success. Edalyn…”

Your lips pursed slightly, sweeping your hair back. Of course Eda’s bound to not take it too well. Having her own sister associated with the biggest enemy is…really not good.

“I’m sure she’s proud of you.” _Somewhere._ “Going up the ranks can't be the easiest thing to do, I reckon.” You squeezed her briefly, before letting go. Just to have her face you when you lightly bump your head against hers. “You’re amazing, Lily. I do hope you know that.”

You can feel her warmth spike up, with your forehead still touching hers, before she turned away, holding one of her reddened cheeks. “I…I don’t think I’m truly—”

“Oi! I thought I told ya when I see yer ugly mug again, I oughta—”

And the lighthearted air popped, as yelling and grunts came up from the fight going on outside the alley you two are in.

To be fair, this probably isn't the best place to catch up in the first place.

“Just a moment.” Lilith drew her staff before strolling outside to where the fight is. Just as you were about to take a peek, it was already over and she came strolling back in without breaking a sweat.

Which only broke once she’s returned to you, looking extremely timid all of a sudden.

“Perhaps we should…” She looked up at you underneath her lashes while she tucks her hair behind her ear. “Continue this elsewhere?”

You held your chin in thought. Before you perked up, sending a sly grin her way, as you offered your hand to her. “Want to go on a night flight? Or does Miss Coven Leader have a curfew?”

With a roll of her eyes, she takes your hand, red dusting her cheeks when you carefully held it in yours. But not even a second later and she yelps your name.

“Put me down!” She struggled to get out of your hold. “I have a staff!”

Yet, you only peered down at her, amused. “Come on, Lily, do you really think I’ll let you fall?”

That made her pause. And maybe it was your easy smile or the security your arms gave her that became the answer she needed to hear.

Although, she did still let out a huff, that redness near-permanent on her cheeks.

“Good girl.” You missed how even her **ears** went red at you murmur when you were looking up at your palisman, who has contented himself on your head for quite some time now. “Get down from there, Batticus. We’re going flying.”

He chirped, swooping down to have himself settled on Lilith’s chest, burrowing onto her warmth happily.

You stretched out your wings. “Are you comfortable there, Lily?”

And you felt her stop nuzzling against you, nearly causing you to chuckle. “Shut up and fly already,” she grumbled.

A tiny smirk danced on your mouth. Suddenly, you dropped into a crouch, and your wings gave a strong beat that you quickly followed with a jump.

Both of you shoot up into the sky, with Lilith clutching onto your shoulder while Batticus shrieked with joy.

The night air cooled you down to the bone, soothing and refreshing. However, you can feel her shivering against you slightly, burrowing into your chest.

But your body offers no warmth, with magic the only thing coursing throughout.

So, you had magic go to your hands, the warming spell you cast was enough for Lilith to grow eased, her pale cheeks sporting a soft flush from the heat you gave her.

You started to glide through the air, attention returning to your surroundings now that your friend is all right. Ah, the trees are starting to thicken in abundance the longer you get farther away from the bustling town. And you could see that familiar boulder even from up here…

There it is!

Your grin lit up your face before continued to glide lower and lower. Once you have the ground beneath, you flapped your wings once before landing softly on your feet.

“So, how was your flight, my lady?” you asked playfully, as you set her down, as well.

Her laughter was breathless, hair windswept, yet her smile is soft and warm. “It was…pleasant.” Her smile broadened into a grin, a familiar twinkle in her eye, and she looks like the Lily you knew. “Surprisingly.”

You snorted, bumping into her shoulder lightheartedly. “I had lots of time to practice.” You sent her a wink, and just like that her face exploded into red. “I’m glad Miss Coven Leader is impressed by my flying.”

Trying to gather her wits, she tucked her hair, before looking around. “Where did you bring me, anyway?” She lets out a soft chuckle. “Are you going to murder me here?”

“Sure, let’s go with that,” you drawled, already walking ahead towards the tree. Just as you were about to touch its bark, you sent out a pulse of your magic.

And you were smiling as you pushed the door open, waving Lilith over to come take a closer look inside.

“This is my little hideout,” you told her, while she was busy marveling at the home you made inside the tree. “It’s quite barren, I admit. So don’t tell anyone, all right?” You nudged her playfully. “I wouldn’t want sudden visitors to see it, you know.”

She went inside, still admiring the place. The warm, homey atmosphere casted by the lantern plant hanging at the ceiling. The sturdy plant growth that somehow looks like a comfortable recliner to sit in and relax. The wide, flat mushroom table with small mushroom stools around it.

“Impressive,” she whispered, drawing closer to the odd leaf recliner. “Are all of these illusions?” When she touched it, she barely hid her surprise over how **real** it feels under her fingertips.

“I made them.”

The warmth seemed to not reach her anymore when she froze.

“What?” she said quietly.

Oh dear.

_Here we go._

“I made them,” you repeated, much more firmly than before.

She turned around sharply, marching up to you with something intense in her eyes. _Desperation?_ “You **have** a coven!” she emphasized, before grabbing your wrist to yank down the sleeves of your coat and shirt. “The Illusion—”

In place of the mirror insignia for the seal, a burned patch of skin was there.

“No…” She traces the scar, shivers running up your spine because of it. “What did you do?”

“I had someone get rid of it,” you said simply.

Your name is a heated snarl that scorched you when she grabbed the lapels of your coat to bring you down to her height.

 _They really are sisters,_ you can’t help but think.

“ **How** did you get rid of it,” she bit out. “This is a **serious** crime from the emperor. You were **affiliated** with someone who can use this kind of—of **dark** magic! And now you’re—”

“A wild witch, I know.”

She pinned you with a stare for an indefinite amount of time.

“This is my sister’s doing, isn’t it?”

“ **Gods** , no!” You shrugged her hand off of you in exasperation. “I haven’t even told her about it yet—”

“You’re **living** with her, aren’t you?”

You scowled. “What of it?”

Her jaw ticked, hands clenching into fists at her sides. “If you haven’t heard from how long you were holed up,” she spat, and your lip curled at her tone, “Edalyn – my own **reckless** sister – has been wanted by the emperor for **years**.”

“I’m aware. She told me herself.”

An angry red bloomed across her cheeks, eyes narrowing at your indifference. “Then **why**? Being around her will be dangerous for **you**. And that’s not even including her curse!”

Then, she takes a deep breath, sweeping her hair back, before letting it out slowly. And she held out her hands for you, her expression open and beseeching. “There’s no reasoning with my sister, so I’m asking you. **Please** , join me in the Emperor’s Coven. I will vouch for you before the emperor, and you can convince Edalyn to join us!” Her eyes were wide and shiny. “He can **heal** her curse.”

What a wretched creature.

Is **that** what that **scum** is dangling in front of her all these years?

Your magic **boiled** beneath your skin, and you had to physically wrench yourself away from Lilith. You don’t want to hurt her. You would **never** hurt her.

Even when she’s feeding into someone’s lies.

“Eda is not mine to hand over to that tyrant.”

There was a pause.

And she continued to fix you with that look – hoping that you’ll change your mind – but she eventually dropped the hands she’s offering to you. With a sigh, she turned to leave. “The curse will only worsen the longer she doesn’t have it healed,” she said gravely. “I hope you’re prepared for that.”

It was clear where you both stand.

The thought of this moment being the last one you can have with her – when you’re looking at her and see the Lilith who befriended you, once upon a time – before you have to stand with Eda against Belos is what drove you to say,

“The last time I saw you – our graduation – what happened there—”

“—was driven by nothing more than a child’s impulse.” It was seamless how she continued it. Unfazed. And with her back to you, you can’t see whether this is true or not. “Nothing happened between us.”

_The distant chatter and cheering of students and parents._

_And you two were hidden away in an empty hall that Lilith led you to._

_Hushed panting. Hot puffs of air fluttering against each other’s flushed faces. Lips moist and tingling—_

“I see,” you conceded coolly. “Take care, Lilith.”

With that, she closed the door behind her, leaving you to your lonesome. You dropped yourself on the leaf recliner, waiting for the air to calm as she flew away from her staff before you conjured the glass orb.

Its beating grew muted against your palms, a stark development to how strong and pronounced its _thump, thump, thump_ was earlier when the Trader returned it.

“You poor thing,” you whispered to it, lightly stroking it, as if that will help soothe the ache it must be in. “This is for your own good.”

And you hid it away with your magic.

…

It was deep into the night when you came back home.

You opened the door quietly, not wanting to wake Eda up from her sleep.

But she's facing the door, and you see her eyes half-open.

Lips pressed together, you crept over to where she is, the amber in her eyes dully following your movements. “You’re still up," you noted softly, as you joined her, not really in the mood to change out of your clothes.

Which Eda seemed to not mind when she latches onto you as soon as you were laid out on your back comfortably. “Yeah, I, uh…” She burrowed her face to your chest. “I can’t sleep.”

A sigh leaves through your nose, placing a hand on her back to run up and down her spine. You watch her eyes flutter close at your petting, sagging even further on you. And you waited for sleep to come over you, as well—

“The elixir,” she mumbled. “It…It isn’t working anymore.”

Lilith’s offer sits heavily in the pit of your stomach.

And whoever cursed Eda – whoever’s **cruel** enough to curse a little girl – they should’ve given that curse to Belos, instead.

So everyone can see his true colors.

A damned **monster**.

“I’m right here, darling.” You struggled to keep your voice soft and assuring. “We’ll figure something out.”

Her hand crawled underneath your shirt, just having it settled on your skin. “’M sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” she added, still in that sleepy mumble now that you’re there with her.

And you have your eyes closed when you planted a kiss on her head. A wordless gesture that made her ease, until snores occupied the silence of her room.

Which was fortunate, because you don’t know what else to say after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this might be my fave chap so far????
> 
> watch me say that in the next one, and the next one after that, and the next one after that--
> 
> anyway! ideas or prompts pls don't be afraid to comment them down below!
> 
> take care!!! <3


	6. Can't Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an effort to cheer you up got a bit twisted up along the way.

You’ve been listless for a while.

Eda was the first one to ask you about it, of course, but she only got the most generic response in history.

“I’m fine,” you would say, your eyes hazy as you looked at somewhere else. “It’ll pass.”

Except she doesn’t know when **exactly** that will happen, and she **hates** how powerless those handful of words make her.

But, eventually, it did happen.

One second you were blankly staring off into space.

Then, another, you were smiling and laughing.

It was…disconcerting.

Well, it was disconcerting for everyone **except** Hooty with how animated he was in retelling some tale about a bug he preyed upon before consuming it.

Hooty couldn’t have been the one that cheered you up.

He **couldn’t** have.

“Oh, no, it’s not him,” you chuckled, when Eda asked you about it. “I figured it would be pointless to keep moping about, so I…didn’t anymore.” You shrugged, an easy smile on your face that Eda can’t figure out whether it’s actually real or not. “I did tell you it will go away, didn’t I?”

Something nagged at Eda because of that.

When you were kids, she can vaguely remember you being sad for **days**. Especially after your dumb parents forced you in that stupid coven.

It took her and Lilith a long time to coax you out of it. But you did! Slow going progress, but still progress all the same.

Now, you’re telling her you have, what, a magical switch inside your head that can turn your feelings on and off? Right, and **she** wants to date Belos.

Something’s fishy and Eda **definitely** knows fishy!

When she scanned the map given to her for the so-called “Bloom of Eternal Youth”, a lightbulb went off inside her head.

Maybe some alone time with you will help?

“It’s clearly a scam,” you commented, while laid out across the couch, a brow lifted when you peered at her over the book you’re reading. “And I’m not the scammer between the two of us. Are you feeling all right?”

Eda rolled her eyes, already cloaked for the trip and ready to go out. “I know it’s a scam, but I **don’t** know if it’s **not** a scam, either,” she reasoned, her hands to her hips for the sound argument she made.

“True.” Your gaze slid from her, and back to your book. “But even at the surface, you can already tell it’s a scam. I mean,” you scoffed, shaking your head while you rolled your eyes slightly, “come on, some lackey gave you a map to “eternal youth” for **free**? There’s always a catch to things like those. You had to balance it out by giving something of the same value as “eternal youth”. Which you don’t.”

“You got that kinda deets from your books?”

“No,” you flipped over to the next page, “it’s just common knowledge.”

Her stare bore into your forehead, and you can somehow tell she’s willing you to look at her.

Which you won’t do because she might be able to tell that you just told her a **tiny** white lie.

“Well!” Eda finally huffed. “I’m still going! **Anything’s** worth checking at this point. I can’t be all picky about it, can I?”

Your lips pressed together in a thin line, her words setting off something unpleasant in your stomach.

Her curse is worsening without even a sliver of a cure around town. And you did play around with the idea of dropping by for another visit with the Trader, but…

You don’t know what else you can give for it.

_And I **can’t** tell her to give up anything to rid her curse._

The difference between you and her is she got a curse, and you got a seal.

Both of which neither of you wanted to have...

“Oh, all right,” you sighed, not noticing how Eda perked up when you set aside your book. “Let’s go look for your flower.”

Before you could even stand, the air got knocked out of you.

Eda was happily nuzzling your cheek, her arms wrapped loosely around your neck while she seated herself across your lap to press herself up against you. “You’re a doll, honey,” she crooned in your ear.

Although you rolled your eyes, there was something tugging at the corner of your mouth higher. “I’m a witch, but okay,” you murmured, trying to sit up as you held Eda to you securely.

She pressed her lips to your cheek with a loud, exaggerated “mwah!” before cuddling close once more.

… _I spoiled her too much, didn’t I._

“Get off,” you grumbled, no real heat behind your words.

When she started to move, you barely hid your surprise. She should be much more stubborn about—

Her fingernails traced shapes at the back of your neck, a literal arm’s distance between you two when she has her hands locked behind your neck. “You don’t get to tell **me** what to do,” she retorted, her painted lips stretched into a broad, teasing smile, a gleam in her eye that you only returned with your deadpanned stare

“I’m still a year older than you, Eddy.” You gave her hip a pat. “I can order you around as much as I want.”

“Oh, yeah?” She dragged you lower with her interlocked hands, twisting in her seat until she’s straddling you.

And you can faintly feel her breath on your lips when she said, that gleam in her eye worsening, “Make me.”

_Awfully daring today, aren’t we?_

Both of your hands drifted higher from her hips, lightly grazing her waist and her back. Her shiver was surprising; that hitch in her breathing more so when you cradled her neck. Slowly, you drew closer…

But just as you nearly touched her, your other hand went up to yank the hood of her cape over her face.

While Eda yelped, your laughter rung out in the living room, and you tried helping her get it off.

Eventually.

...

Another vine nearly as thick as a trunk of the trees you two have been going through was sliced clean.

You let out a grunt, wiping at your forehead from the few beads of sweat you’ve been gathering.

When you took a pause to look behind you, a scowl was written all over your face.

Eda was lounging across her staff, a fire ball floating right next to her face, casting shadows in front of you.

So you can **clearly** see that impish smirk on her face.

“Do I **really** have to use a piece of metal to,” you waved at the dark forest still ahead of you with the machete Eda was **so** generous to give you, “hack away at this path? Can’t I use – oh, I don’t know – **magic**? Like **witches** do?”

Her bark of laughter echoed through the forest. “Aw, is my blue blood beefcake afraid of getting her hands rough and dirty?” she cooed.

Your jaw ticked at her teasing. “I just think it’s inefficient, is all,” you grumbled, yet you were tucking your sleeves back up when they started to droop down your arms.

“Inefficient? Why’d you say that?” You can practically feel her eyes rake down your form from behind. “I, for one, am enjoying every **second** of this show.”

Petty witch. She’s just salty about your harmless little prank earlier.

“Huh,” Eda said suddenly, and when you glanced her way, you notice her studying you despite her laid back demeanor. “Unless what I’m seeing right now is you using some magic to buff yourself up—”

You turned around sharply, your coat tied up around your waist fanning out, as you yelled, “No!”

Her stunned expression forces you to take a deep breath, turning on your heel once more to slash at another hanging vine with a lot more force than necessary when the blade got buried into a tree trunk by accident.

“Along with my magic,” you let out a grunt as you yanked the machete out, continuing on your tempered rampage for the vines who are about to be your victims, “I trained my body all these years. So, no, I did **not** use some cheap magic to “buff up”.”

The silence she gave for an answer barely got recognized. Not when you busied yourself in the directions you were given earlier as you slash and slice away.

Once you could see a tree with orange swirls across its bark and leaves, turn west until a stream comes up—

“Let’s camp out here for the night.”

Before you can even form a retort through your hushed panting, Eda already sets her fire ball down onto a clean patch of dried earth. She gestures you to take a seat by the fire while she strolls off to gather dried leaves and sticks littered about.

She paid no mind to your frowning when her nose crinkled, lip curling at the bits of leaves and grime she can now see sticking to your face and shirt from dried sweat.

“The heck are you doing pouting down there?” She points to the stream. “Go clean your dirty butt up! I don’t want your stink spoiling my appetite.”

You grumbled under your breath as you stood up. Only to get cut off with an undignified yelp at the swat delivered on your…behind.

Again, the beady eyed glare you shot over your shoulder went ignored when she occupies herself in venturing closer to the trees.

Still, the water does feel nice and cool on your face once you splashed some of it on, and the weariness you gathered ever since you started mowing down a path for Eda seemed to seep away from you along with the dirt.

 **Especially** the dirt.

As you continued to wash your face, you cast a spell, a mist of water floating from the stream and to your clothes to rid the smudges and grass all over you, followed soon after by a warming spell to dry yourself up.

“Aw, look at my big, grumpy baby all cleaned up!” She pats the space next to her by the fireplace, waving across her hunt of a handful of critters and fish now skewered to be cooked. “Now, it’s no five-course meal, but it **can** get us by for the night.”

With a small magic circle, a large mushroom sprouted behind Eda that you promptly sat down and fell on your back, releasing a quiet sigh, gaze set at the piece of sky right above you that wasn’t shrouded by the trees.

Eda perched herself on the edge of the makeshift bed, but didn’t lay down like you did, shading your face from the fire while she watches over the food.

“You’ve been stuck in that noggin of yours for some time now,” she began suddenly, not even glancing your way. “Back home.” She reaches down to turn the food over. “Mind sparing me your thoughts? Might get crowded in there.”

Of course she can tell.

You fold your hands on your stomach. “Just…thinking about what-ifs,” you murmured, already feeling stupid the second you got the words out.

“Yeah?” When she peeks over her shoulder to peer at you, the amber in her eyes were gold from the flames. “Like what?”

This is stupid.

You played with your fingers idly. “What if I ran away earlier?” Subtly, you shake your head. “That would be nice, I think. I would’ve met you sooner, and we’d learn magic together.”

You only realized you reached out to take a lock of Eda’s hair once you’re twisting it between your fingertips. “Build our own owl house by that cliff. Make our daring escape from the authority.” A tiny smile curled on your lips. “Fine tune your scamming even more.”

There was a beat of silence between you two. The soft swaying leaves the only sound along with the quiet howl of a breeze passing through.

“It’s not the easiest thing in the world to be with me, you know.”

A short puff of laughter escaped you, tugging on her hair slightly. “But it **would** make it easier,” you told her. “Me being with you through the years. Don’t you think so?”

Where she doesn’t have to constantly be on her guard because of people who wants to capture her. Or even because of her own **self**.

Because you’ll be right there to have her back. And you know she’ll do the same for you.

“Yeah,” she breathed. “It would.”

When you sat up, the question of how the food was coming along was just about to leave your mouth, only to get eaten up by Eda after pulling you down by your shirt.

And she’s kissing you.

Her lips were hot against yours. Hot and soft. If someone told you she’s the physical manifestation of lava, you’ll believe them. Her hands – so, very warm – smoothed out your shirt to creep up and settle her arms around your neck to slightly pull herself up.

Where she’s all charged with heat, you were too stiff. Too cold. Not at all reacting. Barely even melting from the ball of fire pressed up against you.

And something welled up inside you, the longer you watch the emotions flash across her face even with her eyes closed. Something that’s heavily leaning on…

_Sadness._

You were the one who pulled away first, but it was Eda who breathes against your mouth in quick puffs of hot air. For a moment, you just look at her.

That soft blush on her cheeks.

Her lips glistening with smudged lipstick.

_Still nothing._

You don’t feel anything.

You **know** you should feel at **least** something.

The last time you were kissed, you remember…

Worry that someone might see you two.

And your heart was hammering inside your rib cage so badly that the rest was just a mess of thoughts that you can barely even remember—

You grew still.

Your heart.

The same heart that felt so full and large inside your chest while you were trying to catch your breath along with Lilith.

The same heart you kept hidden away with your magic.

When Eda finally opens her eyes, you darted your gaze from her, scrambling for what to say.

Gods, what **can** you say in a situation like **this**?

She pressed her lips on your jaw, languid and unhurried. “Could’ve moved at least, you know,” she murmured against you. “Wouldn’t mind having you touch me.”

Her hands started to tug your shirt up, and you blurted out the first thing your brain managed to cough out, “Something’s burning.”

“Something’s burning”? That’s the **best** you can do?

Your nose twitched at the scent you picked up, eyes honing onto the dark trail of smoke wafting from the fire—

“Well, this witch **is** burning up.” Her croon was low and sultry, taking your hands to guide them to her waist. “Be a doll and cool me down, will you?”

“FOOD!”

A magic circle was hastily drawn, while a larger one formed underneath that you fell through, with Eda now alone on the mushroom head as you were tending to the skewered food.

Or what **used** to be food.

Your face twisted at the charred clumps. How it still managed to stay on their respective sticks is a mystery.

“Shoot, sorry. I, uh,” Eda cleared her throat, shifting around a bit on her seat, “got carried away. Yup. Sorry. Again.”

It was her that you tasted when you swiped your tongue across your lip. “It’s all right,” you said, almost absently, as you drew another circle.

A small tree sprouted just nearby, and you went over it to pick its fruits. “The island provides.”

Though your voice was light, Eda was anything but once your returned to your spot next to her, handing her a fruit before setting the rest of your harvest on the space between you two.

You were silently enjoying the nourishing juice from the fruit when she spoke up, unusually quiet, “I messed things up, didn’t I?”

She must’ve felt your eyes on her when she lets out a deep sigh, hunching over the fruit she’s absently playing with her hands. “With the flirting and, you know, everything else, I thought I had a chance to…” Suddenly, she shakes her head. “You know what? Let’s pretend it didn’t happen. Whatever we were doing earlier? Poof. Kaput. Doesn’t exist anymore.”

She took a huge bite from her fruit. “Nothing happened,” she said, through her mouthful.

Second time around, and something in you is still…unsettled by that particular two-word phrase.

Still, just like the first time, this is for the best.

Swallowing, you considered your next words for a moment. “Before we...forget,” you began tentatively, and you notice her glancing your way while she chewed. “I still see you as my best friend. If that, you know,” you picked at the seeds inside, “means anything.”

When she leans forward, you can’t see her face. “So, you don’t…?”

Your lips were sticky with fruit juice that you can’t taste even a hint of Eda anymore. “I…” _~~Can’t feel.~~_ “I honestly don’t know.”

Although that’s just a half-lie, it’s still **partly** true.

Yet, that probably wasn’t what she wanted to hear when she groaned miserably, hanging her head until her windswept hair fell over her face. “You know that’s worse than a simple “no”, right?”

It is?

“Okay, I’m just going to vomit whatever’s in my mind for tonight. You don’t have to listen to any of it, so **tomorrow** we can both pretend this didn’t happen. Deal?”

You can only blink. “Sure?” The night will be long anyway.

“All right. So.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve had a sort-of, maybe crush on you ever since we were kids. You…never really noticed because you kept fawning over Lilith.”

A scoff escaped you. “I didn't **fawn—** ”

“Well, that’s what I saw,” she intercepted, indifference veiling her as she shrugged. “And what I saw was you fawning over her. Can’t really go back in time to tell younger me off, right?”

Point taken.

Doesn’t mean you like the thought of her **thinking** that, though.

From your disgruntled huff, she went on, “Then a bunch of things happened, with the curse and all that junk. And…”

When she trailed off, you assumed she’s done with how quiet she got.

“And you stayed.” She paused to clear her throat. “Even with the entire school all up in my business because of this stupid curse, you didn’t ditch me for my prissy sister.”

When she peers up at you, there was something soft and hesitant in her eye.

And whatever she wanted to say about it, you can already hear from that look alone.

“Then you got stuck in your big mansion. Time went by. I was on the run. Got hotter and wiser. Had a lot of exes. Met King.” She pretends to swoon, with her hand to her forehead. “Such is the awesome life of the great Owl Lady,” she lamented.

You can’t help but chuckle, slightly shaking your head before taking another bite of your fruit.

“But, you know…” She leaned closer to you, whispering, “Just between the two of us, though – ‘cause we’re gonna pretend none of this happened tomorrow anyway – life became **much** more awesome when you and Luz came in.”

A tiny grin curled on your lips, nudging her side in good nature. “That means a lot coming from **the** Owl Lady,” you returned playfully.

“Heh, yeah.”

There was a lull after that, as Eda ran her thumb over the fruit’s surface before bringing it up to take a small bite of it. You replaced yours for another, eating it quietly.

The muted crackling from the fire was loud between you two.

And you can't exactly tell whether this silence is awkward or not. Maybe both?

A quick glance her way, and you can tell she’s preoccupied from the way she chews her food dully, eyes unfocused.

So, you made your decision after swallowing.

“Well, since we’re going to forget any of this in the coming day…” you began, leaning more in a lighthearted air to have her ease. “You’ve been a huge inspiration for me, you know.”

You can see her perk up at that for a split second before she quickly shook herself off. To “play it cool”.

Pretending not to notice it, you continued to reminisce, “It’s why I even dared to study other tracks. And I’m glad I did.”

Your hand found hers. Still sticky with sweet juice, but Eda only entwined your fingers together. “I’m glad we **both** did,” you told her softly. “Because you showed me there’s **more** to life outside what everyone has set up for me. That I could be **better** than how I was before.”

You knew you would turn out to be just like your parents.

And it scares you now, when you didn’t care about spending your life filling in someone else’s shoes.

Then, you met Eda and Lilith, and they made you realize.

This is **your** life.

And you want to have your best friends be in that life.

You’ll do anything for them. Because it’s what they deserve and more.

Her hair is so soft against your skin when you lowered to touch your forehead against hers. “Being with you…reminds me of what’s important.” That you should be stronger. To protect your purpose. To fight for **and** with them. “And how I should never lose sight of it.”

But your gaze slid from hers, unable to stomach more of her wide, glassy eyes. “I…acknowledge your sentiments,” you said, with a certain amount of finality yet still tinged with hesitation, not knowing how to properly word it out **without** hurting Eda. “But I can’t reciprocate them. Not yet.”

You squeezed her hand briefly. “Once everything’s okay, and your curse is lifted…” You mustered enough will to smile. “We’ll see what happens.”

Once you can be absolutely sure there would be no more threats as worst as Belos, only then can you willingly have your heart back inside your chest.

And you’ll let yourself love her all over again.

She nuzzled you back, a tiny grin curled on her lips. “It’s why we gotta keep looking for that flower, right?” Keep looking for that flower. Keep looking for a way to help get rid of the curse.

You hope, with all the money you gave her, that it can also help her somehow.

She gave your knee a pat. “Come on, you big, sappy baby,” she cooed playfully, while her magic came to take away the skewered dinner you two were supposed to have. “Time for sleep.”

Your brow raised in question. “Have you eaten your fill?”

With a snort, she retorted, “Who are you? My mom?”

Which only prompted a lighthearted bump on her head. “No, I’m the one voluntarily stuck with you.” Despite her words, you still handed her an untouched fruit. “Last one. **Then** you can sleep.”

“Ugh, **fine**.”

While she (pretended to) grumpily eat what you’ve given her, you busied yourself with taking the other fruits with you to have them placed at random spots on the ground with great distance between each one.

As the fallen fruit dries up, it could still fatten up the soil before sprouting a tree, is what Papa Clawthorne used to tell you.

You don’t remember witnessing it, and you haven’t really tried when you were back at the mansion, with its grounds barren and dry.

_Not that I’ll **see** these ones grow…_

Ah, well. It does feel nice to help them along. You can only hope at least **one** of them grow into a tree if ever you come by again.

“Got a green thumb now, huh?” was Eda’s remark once you returned.

Though you shrugged, you still held out a hand for her to give you the fruit core. “It would be a waste to just throw them away.” You picked a spot just nearby the mushroom, already digging up a hole to tuck the core inside.

A bark of laughter escaped her. “I bet Pops would go **nuts** once he knew you had a go with his thing.”

With his two daughters not really into the farming thing? You can understand his excitement if he sees you do something like this.

“If”.

“Miss the parents, too, huh?”

You smoothly stood up, cleaning your hands off with water you conjured. “I think it would be best if we don’t have them involved,” you said, instead.

“Missing” someone is unimportant, therefore inexistent.

And you notice Eda eying you weirdly once you get back to her. But just as you were about to ask about it, she stretched herself out, her spine cracking in response, before falling back on your makeshift bed.

It was big enough for there to be a friendly distance between you two, with you turning on your side, facing away from her.

Perhaps lessening your physical contact with her would help her feelings pass faster?

“Good night, Ed.”

You already have your eyes closed, oblivious to how Eda’s actually facing your back, her hand laid flat on the empty space, itching to touch you again.

“Night,” she whispered, clenching her hand into a fist before reluctantly following behind you to her own dreamless sleep.

…

It was Eda who woke up first, a soft breeze fluttering to her ear.

A sleepy grumble seeped through her pressed lips, burrowing herself more into the solid presence surrounding her.

Just as she could feel her consciousness slip away, a shock of realization went through her.

She moved her head enough to peer up.

And her morning started with your peaceful face just a literal breath’s away from hers.

_Nope. Nothing happened._

However, against her better judgement, her gaze drifted lower…

The red smeared all over your mouth and jaw nearly had her heart give out on her.

“Oh boy.” It was **really** tempting to slap herself silly, but she knows you might wake up if she moved too much—

With a soft hum, you finally rolled on your back, unknowingly tugging her along with your arms wrapped around her securely and, _oh, my._

This time of day is early enough for the sun to just start to wake itself up, and late for weary travelers to go back home, influenced by the sleepiness lingering in the air.

It was also enough for her to properly see the markings she left behind from that night that she was supposed to forget.

But, **boy** , is she tempted to remember it.

“Why’d you have to look so good in red?” she grumbled under her breath, carefully cradling your jaw to rub her thumb across the smear staining your skin.

Dang it, it’s not coming off.

With a begrudging sigh, she used her magic to clean you up.

And she doesn’t like how it did its job perfectly.

When your face scrunched up in a telltale sign of waking up, she quickly relaxed against your chest, her eyes fluttering shut.

Peeking an eye open, you could see the darkened sky gradually ebb into soft purple, the cool barely-morning air nipping at your skin.

Or, well, it’s **supposed** to be, if you weren’t holding…

Oh.

As slow as you can possibly be, you unwrapped your arms around her, silently hoping she won’t wake up and scold you for it.

But by some miracle, though, you were successful!

So, you padded over to the tree from last—from the-night-that-doesn’t-exist to pick some of its fruits, wondering to yourself whether to have breakfast here or to eat them while going to the next destination on the map.

Something that you don’t need to wonder about anymore when Eda finally sat up, rubbing her eyes blearily while letting out a yawn.

“Hey,” you called out. “You up for breakfast on the road?”

She lets out a snort, setting her feet on the ground so she can stand up and hiss about her aching back. “What, we’re gonna eat it off the floor?”

You rolled your eyes, and decided for the both of you to have it while going down the path because Eda’s barely even functioning correctly, it seems.

…

As you ate next to her, you held up the other end of the map so she can look at it while she has her breakfast, as well.

You swallowed once you can see another landmark on the map come up. “That must be the Minitaur,” you pointed out, once you got the dried vines off of it to show an underwhelming statue of a tiny minotaur beneath.

Eda hummed. “Okay,” she murmured through her mouthful, narrowing her eyes at the map. “From the Minitaur, we just have to head due north.” Finally, she swallowed, before sending a broad grin your way. “Then we can get to that flower before you know it!”

A cheer was already on your tongue when something rustled from where you two just were.

Wordlessly, you dropped to a crouch before skulking behind the Minitaur along with Eda. Once you were equipped with a blazing spear, you shared a nod to Eda, who already has her blade made of magic in hand and a fireball in another.

A battle cry tore out of her before getting the jump at the enemy, and you leapt over the statue, spear already poised to strike—

Only for the enemy to reveal itself to be Lilith.

Although you were able to quickly dispel your weapon, you aren't able stop yourself in time from crashing into her.

With a low groan, you pushed yourself up on your forearms, silently thankful for landing on something soft.

Once you peeled your eyes open, though, you realize you were face-to-face with—

“Guh!”

Honestly, you didn’t know which one came first: Lilith screeching your name or the kick she delivered on your gut hard enough to throw you off her.

“LILY, WHAT THE **HECK**?”

“ **EDALYN**?”

_Yes, yelling. Love to hear it._

**Especially** with this headache you have going on.

Perfect.

With magic coating your hand, you have it rest on that spot you can already feel about to bruise, and you release a sigh, feeling the magic slowly mend it back to working order.

Eda’s face came up to your line of sight. “You good, doll?”

“I’ll survive. Unfortunately.”

A bright grin lit up across her face. “Great!” And she grabbed your hand to help pull you to your feet.

“Oh, why don’t you go home and take a rest?” There was derision and contempt written all over Lilith’s flushed face once you see her, lip curled as she glared at the both of you, hugging her chest as if you have any intention on diving in there head-first again. “Wouldn’t want you breaking a hip.”

How come she still gets to be all rude **after** kicking you?

“Sorry, sister. But we’re here to save the Bloom of Eternal Youth from the likes of you.” You nearly got whiplash when Eda suddenly yanked you forward, pushing you to run. “And we’re gonna get there before you!”

You heard Lilith yelp behind you before she hastily tries to keep up. “No you don’t!”

_Oh, yes we will._

“Ed, be ready,” you murmured, your wings already stretching out wide open.

“No, no, no, don’t you **dare—**!”

But you cut off whatever Lilith’s about to threaten you with when you let go of Eda’s hand to hold her up by the armpits. Once you got a good grip on her, you jumped just as your wings gave a strong beat, carrying both of you off the ground.

“Wooooooo!” Eda hollered, triumphant and buzzing with excitement, unable to stop herself from swinging her feet.

As much as you wanted to enjoy how much fun she seems to be having, something still nags at you from earlier. “Did you know Lilith would be looking for that flower?” you questioned, over the rush of air.

From how she stopped swinging her feet, you have a feeling you already know her answer.

You can’t help but sigh. “Eddy…”

If you knew Lilith would be here as well, then you could’ve gone here **much** faster if there was no stalling that happened earlier.

“This is **way** more fun, though!” Eda kicked at the air as you merely glided across the path the trees gave out. “Doesn’t this remind you of when we would chase each other around the orchard?”

It does.

Shrieks of laughter and giggling and getting all dirty from tumbling into dried leaves and cool earth just to dodge whoever’s trying to catch you.

The faint memory only prompted you to press your lips together in a thin line.

Although, now that she mentioned it, you realize how there’s no harried footsteps at your tail…

“She’s not chasing us anymore,” you noted. “There couldn't be a shortcut, is there?”

Eda snorted, yet you can feel her try to crane her neck to look back. “She’ll follow the directions to the T even if it’s leading her into a volcano.”

An unsettled pause went over you two.

“Want me to head back?” you suggested tentatively.

“Yeah, may as well. And set me down, will ya? My arms' getting numb.”

And both of you backtracked, calling out for Lilith the entire time.

Until a loud, muffled grunting came up.

Only to see her wriggling and mummified in a giant claw of a spider crab, hissing at its large web spun between the taller trees overhead.

Nature never seemed to be kind to Lilith after all this time.

“You get her out and I’ll catch her.”

Eda already has a ball of fire in hand. “Gotcha.”

When she hurled it at the monster, you purposefully fell behind to get it to disengage, going beneath the web with your head tipped up to see where Lilith would fall.

The explosion sent the monster flying elsewhere, and you immediately zeroed in to Lilith, who keeps letting out muffled noises while struggling out of her trap.

It was easy catching her. And it was also easy cutting her free. Especially with how she became at ease in your hold.

What’s difficult is not making eye contact with her the entire time.

“Thank you.” As you help her stand, she touches your arm so briefly it made you wonder whether it actually happened or not. When you can hear Eda drawing closer, you dismissed the thought. “And you, too, Edalyn. I…wasn’t certain that you’d save me.”

Eda jamming herself between you and Lilith may have been bothersome before, but you were grateful that you didn’t have to be next to Lilith anymore. So, you went ahead, letting them have one of their sweet “sisterly moments” because you have a feeling those are rare and far in-between nowadays.

However, something caught your eye, and you would’ve missed it if you continued flying ahead earlier.

Behind some low hanging branches, you can faintly make out something resembling a monument of a lady in a pool of clustered thorny vines.

Oh, and there’s a flower there with sparkles and a mystifying glow to it that screams “Bloom of Eternal Youth”.

A light touch to your arm grabbed your attention more than the flower, and to your surprise it was Lilith who did that, eyes wide with transparent awe while she gazes at the full bloom. “Is that…?” she breathed.

“The Bloom of Eternal Youth!”

You pretended you didn’t see when Eda shoved Lilith aside to get to it first (because you did take a **bit** of satisfaction over it for kicking you earlier). “All right, back off! That baby’s **mine**.”

“Go, Eddy,” you cheered halfheartedly, settling on leaning against a tree while pointedly ignoring Lilith’s growling from where she’s still sprawled out on the ground.

Do you have any plans on helping her up? No, obviously. Because she’ll just offer that flower to Belos if she gets her hands on it, anyway.

That is, **if** it does what it’s said to do.

“Why are you always **like** this?” Lilith bites out.

Eda may as well be deaf when she just saunters over to the flower. “Because, Lilith, you think I'm just some tired, old biddy.”

“If you’re a tired, old biddy, then that makes Lilith as ancient as Principal Bump.”

As you returned Eda’s wink with a grin, you moved away just in time when Lilith was about to kick your shin.

“But I'm more than that,” Eda continued, drawing a circle around the flower’s stem to make a clean cut. And she held it up in triumphantly. “And with the Bloom of Eternal Youth's power, I'll **show** you!”

Not even ten seconds later, and it bursts into brilliant blue flames in her hand.

To your mild inconvenience, maniacal laughter rung out within the area, a silhouette with bright red eyes emerging behind the head of the statue. You merely strolled behind Lilith once she decided to get up and come over to where Eda is, all three of you the audience of whoever-this-is.

“I know you must be confused. The Bloom of Eternal Youth— **dead**?” They crawled down the statue with the most adorable-looking pair of boots you’ve **ever** seen on someone who’s going for intimidation factor right now. “What if I told you the bloom never existed at all!”

“Oh, no. It’s a scam,” you remarked blandly. “Who would’ve expected such a terrible twist.”

With a groan, Eda nudged your side. “Come on, let him do his bit first,” she “whispered”.

“I still can’t believe – of all people to scam – he chose **us** ,” Lilith chimed in.

Eda shrugged. “Gotta admire the tenacity.”

Which only made you snort. “Hah, sure. “Tenacity”. Let’s call it that.”

Lilith giggled next to you, before adding helpfully, “He did make a good entrance.”

“Oh, yes,” you agreed. “ **Very** classic. That evil laugh? Spot on.”

Eda stifled a snort before pointing at him. “Look at his little shoes, though,” she cooed.

All three of you shared a chuckle while he tried to hide his boots with his cape.

“Well!” he barked, clearly wanting to get the situation in his control. As if he had that early on. “Maybe you haven’t been led to a lethal trap before, but the response should be— **ACK**!”

With him ruining whatever lighthearted fun you were having, now you had him wrapped up tight in the thorny vines, eying him in barely hidden boredom. “Are you going to handle this one, Lilith?”

“I’ll take it from here.”

“Aw, can’t I sneak in a punch?” Eda tugged on your cloak, looking up at you with her eyes all wide and shiny. “Just one! I want to break at **least** a tooth from him!”

But you were already dragging her with you in a brisk stride. “You can’t, unfortunately, because we have to get going now—”

“Woah, woah, woah, okay, hold it!” Eda digs the heels of her feet into the ground, preventing you from pulling her along, to your exasperation. “This is **really** weird for me but, Lily, you're taking this fluff ball’s presence here **unusually** well. You knew she’s actually alive?”

The glare Lilith immediately snapped your way went ignored. “You didn’t **tell** her?”

“Should I have said something?” The innocent look in your eye only made Lilith’s nose flare out, the barest hints of redness on her cheeks a telltale sign of her rising temper. “Nothing happened, after all.”

“Wait, like, “nothing happened” as in literally **nothing happened** , or something **did** happen, like that thing we pretended didn’t happen?”

Oh, sweet merciful Titan.

And that headache’s slowly creeping back in when Lilith seemed to be **extremely** curious about that last part. “Did something happen between you two, as well?” she prodded.

Your face made its home to your palm when Eda narrowed her eyes at Lilith. “What do you mean “as well”?”

“It means nothing,” you cut in, voice a touch louder than before, as you grabbed Eda’s hand to leave. “Come on. Let’s go—”

“Edalyn, wait.”

That tone Lilith has is all the more reason for you to get Eda out of here, except she’s frustratingly stubborn and she doesn’t move and you have half a mind on just **carrying** her, instead—

“I only want to help you, sister.” Despite the softness in her voice, it still caused the tic on your jaw, glaring heatedly at elsewhere, oblivious to the glance Eda spared you. “What I don’t want is forcing you into anything.”

“Oh, this is about the coven thing, isn’t it?” Eda lets out a scoff, already waving Lilith off while she tugs your hand. “Thanks, sis, but I’ll have to pass—”

“The emperor has the power to heal your curse.”

Your lips pressed together in a tight line, just as Eda’s grip on your hand tightened. “Let’s just go,” you murmured to her.

“All you need to do is join his coven, Edalyn,” Lilith pressed on, nearly pleading, as she takes a step closer to where you two are. “Join his coven, and he’ll heal you. And all three of us can even be together. Like what we wanted when we were younger. Don’t you remember?”

Oh, she’s dragging **that** here?

A low growl tore out of you, eyes narrowing sharply as you drew closer, easily towering over her in a way that lackey only **wished** he could ever hope to be.

Through it all, Lilith only fixes you with a steady gaze, unmoving from her stance.

She knows you won’t hurt her.

“It was a nice dream while it lasts,” you said, tight with anger bubbling and straining against the thin wall of restraint you still have. “However, that lasted a **long** time ago. None of us are children anymore.”

“And yet you still keep protecting her,” Lilith pointed out. “Edalyn is not a little girl that needs someone else to decide for her.”

“I’m grateful she isn’t if she should be getting tips from **you**.”

“Okay!” Encompassing warmth came over you from golden magic, and you could feel yourself getting lifted up, Lilith’s scowling face moving farther and farther. “Getting a **bit** heated here, so why don’t we scooch, scooch, scooch **really** far away from each other, all right?”

You broke out of Eda’s magic with a rough yank of your arm, hand shooting out to grab her by the wrist. “We don’t want **anything** to do with your appalling emperor—”

“I’m not asking you, though,” Lilith intercepted smoothly. “I am asking my sister.”

Oh, so **now** your input doesn’t matter?

Mouth drawing back into a snarl, your wings flared out in warning, a hiss already forming on the tip of your tongue—

Eda said your name with a certain amount firmness, yet her touch was soft on your hand. “Ease up,” she told you. “The guy might pop his head off before he could even step foot out of this place.”

Guy? What guy—?

Oh.

Your attention fell back to the lackey, who’s still bound tight in his thorny prison, clawing and wheezing for air.

Only a dismissive wave of your hand, and the vines loosened around him.

“Y-You’re **crazy**!” he stammered, raspy and ragged with air he hungrily takes in.

But you didn’t even grace him with a glance when you said, voice an eerie calm, still boring your stare into Lilith, “Don’t tempt me.”

Which Lilith only challenged with an arch of her brow, arms crossing over her chest. “Is that a threat?”

Eda butts in before you could even form any sort of reply. “Well, it was **nice** seeing you, Lils, but we gotta get going—”

“And…my offer?”

There was a pause that prompted you to spare her a glance warily.

“Thanks.” A tiny smile curled on Eda’s mouth when she looks back at Lilith. “But pass. If I’m going to be healed, I want it done on **my** terms. I don’t want to owe **him** anything. Besides!” She gave your back a hard slap that nearly had you jerking forward. “I got this big dingbat with me.”

She leaned to your side, reaching down to interlock your fingers together while she hugs your arm. And your smile was soft as your gaze lowered to her, failing to notice the crease between Lilith’s brows or the tight curl on her lip.

“The two of us together? Your Emperor Dorks won’t even know what’ll hit ‘em! Except for, you know,” Eda shrugged slightly, “you. So you better be on your toes!”

“How threatening.” Your smile can still be heard through your murmur.

Something that had Eda jab an elbow to your gut in good nature.

(Well, good nature for her, because you **very** nearly keeled over.)

“Eh, I’m more of a doer anyway,” she remarked easily, before tugging you with her. “And what I wanna do right now is take a nap, so let’s get back home, bub.”

Although you rolled your eyes, you conjured your staff to have it set up. And you pointedly ignored how Eda bade goodbye to Lilith, waiting for her to get on, instead.

Once she takes a seat, you took the space behind her. You can feel a certain tingling sensation at the back of your head – willing you to look back – but you shrugged it off, already having your staff whisk you both away.

Up in the air, it was quiet and still. The early morning breeze sweeping through your hair and the rustling trees a soothing lull from everything that happened earlier.

“Got a short fuse now, huh?”

You let out a sigh. “Any talk about covens whatsoever just…” you trailed off, gaze drifting to her firm grip on the staff. But something caught your eye.

Redness marred her pale skin.

In the familiar shape of a hand.

 **Your** hand.

“Eda, can you…” Words died in your mouth, still reeling over what you did. “May I have one of your hands, please?”

“Huh?” Her head moved a bit to see what you’re talking about. “Oh, this? Don’t worry about it. It’s nothing.”

“Eda.”

Despite not seeing your face, she could hear the waver in your tone. With a sigh, she held it up.

Your arms pressed to her sides, one hand gripping the staff just below hers, while another was drawing a circle over her wrist before cradling it gently.

Gods, she's so **small**.

And you lost it over, what, a stupid invitation to a coven? But Eda was being stubborn—

_No, Eda has **always** been stubborn. And I never hurt her because of it._

…Before, anyway. Because, now, you did it.

The proof is literally sitting in the palm of your hand.

Among the few things you promised yourself, **this** is the most important one.

And you broke it.

“I’m…I’m sorry.” Though your voice was small, it doesn’t hold a candle to the misery filling you up, until you topple underneath its weight.

Pathetic.

“Hey!” She lets go of the staff to grab your arm, squeezing it in comfort. “I’m serious! This is **really** nothing! Honestly! You should ask Luz ‘cause, heh, not even a **day** together and I got my head…”

Whatever funny anecdote she was about to share trailed off when you lowered your head, lightly touching hers from behind while your wings came up to surround her.

“Aw, come on, you big softy.” Her hand on your arm lifted to your head, petting you there as much as she can given her position. “People do stuff when they’re angry. I know you didn’t mean it.”

“I won’t do it again.”

Somehow, Eda is still warm, despite the crisp air.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Her murmur carried easily through the wind, giving you a scratch for another brief moment before lowering her hand back to the staff.

And you finally lifted your chin to lightly rest it atop her head, eyes dully staring straight ahead without taking in anything.

“So, you and Lilith…” Your lip curled a bit. “You two bumped into each other before?”

“M-hm. At the night market.” Now that you remember it, that must be where Lilith got word for that “Bloom of Eternal Youth” rubbish.

“Let me guess: it didn’t go so well, huh?”

You spared a moment to recall the memory. “At first, it went…great, actually,” you began. “She looks different, but she’s still the same Lily when she gets red so easily.” A slight shake of your head. “We were joking around, I was being an idiot, and…she was smiling. A lot.”

However, the longer you remember...

“Then, the yelling happened,” you concluded, only a mere mumble, “and it went downhill from there.”

“Ah, so that was worse than earlier, huh?”

You can’t help but huff. “It wasn’t better, either.” Your hands went to your hips, kneading them to somehow alleviate that spike in your temper. “Honestly, asking me to hand you over, like you’re some **pet** I have around! Gods, that must be what Lilith thinks of **me** , too. A lapdog that will do her bidding, as if that stupid kiss she gave me was some magic oath I signed up for—”

“Kiss?” Eda butted in, unprompted. “What kiss?”

That’s an odd thing to point out, but all right.

“Something she did in our graduation. Dragged me all the way to an empty classroom or a vacant hallway, I can’t remember the specifics.” You rolled your eyes, unaware of how Eda’s grip on the staff tightened. “Apparently, it’s something dumb teenagers would do and – surprise, surprise – I had no idea that was even a—”

It happened too quickly.

And, before you knew it, you were free-falling.

Your wings spread wide open to catch the current, halting your momentum.

Thoroughly stunned, all you can do was watch the figure up ahead fly away.

On **your** staff.

You easily caught up to them, and you were absolutely **reeling** over how Eda looked to be your staff’s **owner** with how unfazed she was.

“What in Titan’s name was that for!”

Eda’s shrug only stoked your fuming. “Oh, you know, for being an idiot,” was all she said.

You clicked your tongue. “Care to enlighten me?” you drawled, sarcasm dripping from your words thickly.

Maybe it was because of it that got Eda to turn her glare on you sharply. “You kissed someone.”

“No, I didn’t. **She** kissed **me**.”

“And you’re telling me this now, **why**?”

For a quick second, you stewed in her words. Before you picked up your flight to match her until you two are side by side. “I…can't see why it’s so important,” you admitted uncertainly.

The disbelieving scoff she let out most likely meant you said the wrong thing. “You can’t—you **kissed** someone before!” Before you could even correct her – **again** – she jabbed a finger to your shoulder. “And not just any “someone”—no, you kissed my **sister**! **When** are you even— **Are** you even planning to tell me this?”

…You are **so** confused.

And that’s the understatement of the year.

“Eda, **why** is this important?” you stressed. “We were **children** , for goodness' sake. Maybe it matters a lot, then, but now it doesn’t. Even **Lilith** said so. Kids do stupid things we regret once we’re older, so how about we just drop it—”

But Eda only shook you off with a sharp maneuver, leaving you behind.

Wow. So mature.

And she even took off with **your** staff!

“Hey, Batticus!” You can faintly hear his chirp despite the growing distance. “Got any plans to get back here?”

He only squeaked, obviously dismissive.

Once again, all you can do was blink, as you can hear him tell you through the link you shared with him how **you** were being “ridiculously insensitive”.

Well, then.

You conjured your sunglasses before setting off in an even flight.

…This will be a **long** way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first off, THIS AIN'T INVALIDATING AROACE PEEPS!! what i want to get through yall is that this dumbass bat can only feel base emotions (i.e. happiness, sadness, anger, fear, etc) because she doesn't have a heart to actually give her more depth.
> 
> hope this clears stuff up!
> 
> anyways, some bits of dialogue here came from the actual episode.
> 
> take care yall!!! <3


	7. Learning Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who's to say children are the only ones allowed to learn new things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: insect violence(??)

Luz’s sunny “good morning!” did nothing to lift your spirits as soon as you swung the door open.

King was snacking on a cereal box at the couch when he barked a laugh with bits of cereal flying off. “What happened to **you**?” he asked, not really wanting to know your answer while you trudged in to the kitchen. Here's to hoping some apple blood would take the edge off. “Did you get lost and slept in a forest?”

“Eda wasn’t looking for you last night, though,” Luz piped up, her mouth full from her bowl of cereal. “If anything, I think she looked extra…grumpy before heading to bed.”

You rolled your eyes, huffing a bit as you sat next to her on the table. “Didn’t get lost,” you grumbled, while taking a sip from the mug of apple blood you poured for yourself. “But I **did** sleep in the forest. Right outside, actually.”

Luz nearly choked on her next spoonful, thumping her chest before actually swallowing. “You slept **outside**? For the **whole** night?” she repeated, much more stressfully than how you said it earlier. “I thought you were bedmates with your bestie!”

 **Apparently** , that's not the case, when Eda went through the trouble to tell Hooty to keep you **out** of the house.

You were in the middle of taking another sip of your drink when a long, drawn-out groan came from the doorway.

And Eda was rubbing her eye blearily, looking worse for wear, oddly enough.

Speaking of wear…

That shirt she has on is **awfully** familiar, a sleeve drooping from her shoulder with how loose it is on her.

Once she could peel her eyes open, you made a tiny gesture with your hand still holding up your mug. “Nice wardrobe change,” you commented, finally having a bit of a kick to start the day right.

Before you **actually** got kicked out of the house.

Metaphorically, anyway. Because Eda used her magic and all.

“It’s too early to deal with your face!” you heard her complain inside.

Which is, you know, kind of rude when she dropped you on your butt by the doorstep.

And honestly? She’s right with one thing. It **is** too early for an argument – or anything else, really – so you settled with relishing your apple blood.

In peaceful silence.

“Hi there, new best friend!”

Startled by Hooty's cheery greeting, your drink went down the wrong pipe by accident, leaving you nearly hacking a lung out while Hooty watches on with a wide (eerie) grin.

“Hello,” you managed to rasp out, weakly mustering a tiny smile in return. “Good morning.”

A happy noise escaped his grin. “Soooooo,” he twisted to turn upside-down, still with that grin, “you’re outside, I’m outside. Wanna hang out and do best friend stuff?”

What exactly that “best friend stuff” is, you have no idea.

Still, you do find your schedule vacant for as long as Eda’s all huffy at you, so might as well.

“All right.” You used your magic to get your mug inside the house, paying no mind from the angry noise that came from Eda when you probably bumped your mug into her. By accident, of course. “What do you have in mind?”

He gasped in wonder and transparent excitement, but you were slowly starting to worry from how long he’s doing it. Wait, do house demons even have lungs?

“I’VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MY WHOLE LIFE!” he exclaimed, with all his heart that the house seemed to tremble. And your hearing may have gone out when all you have is this high-pitched ringing while you try to follow along whatever it is he’s saying from the words forming on his beak.

Except it’s…a beak. Not a mouth.

As you stared at him with your smile literally plastered on your face, all you can think of is,

_Maybe this is a bad idea._

…

“There! There! I saw it!”

A tiny laugh still bubbled out while you shush his giddy muttering, holding his head to your side as you stayed crouched.

Finally, after over two hours of stalking in the forest, you're down to the last victim on his list. And it **has** been challenging to coax it out of its hiding place. The same could be said for the rest of them; Hooty’s not exactly perfect for stealth.

 **But** you two managed to get to this point, and his stomach’s probably near full by now, so that means – deep inside – he’s got a knack for sneaking, too!

“Wait for it…” Just as you drew a circle, a thin silver blade of magic manifested by the tree you and Hooty have been watching intently. Your eyes narrowed when you saw antennas move around the hole it was hiding in, your hand twitching slightly to poise your blade to cut.

Then, its head peeked out.

“Now!” you hissed, bringing your hand down. The blade easily cut through the tree. But before it could fall, Hooty’s body squeezed its trunk to slam it across the earth sharply.

The quick momentum caused the plump bug to practically float out of its hole, and you immediately had it trapped in a glass jar.

“We did it! Hoot, hoot!” Hooty coiled his body around you in his version of a celebratory hug. “The power of friendship truly is powerful!”

Wheezing out a laugh, you ran your hand over his fur. “Come get your bug, dear,” you still managed to say, even through his tight hug.

But he only stretched himself longer, humming thoughtfully the entire time. Once he’s properly looking at you, though, he lit up. “What if we share it?” he suggested eagerly. “For a job well done! For the both of us! Sharing’s what best friends do, riiiiight?”

You have long grown used to him pressing his face to your cheek. “All right, all right, just let me go for moment.”

He squealed in excitement before unwrapping himself. And you opened the jar just to grab the bug inside, its plump body wriggles in your hand to escape. You can see why Hooty has this one as the first bug on his list for him to eat.

It **does** look juicy.

When you made a clean cut at its midsection, navy blue liquid oozed out of it and onto your palm, its severed body twitching in your palm.

“No! It’s bleeding out!” He snapped his beak open and close in quick succession. “Quick! Grab yours and hand me mine!”

You popped your half into your mouth while holding out his.

Only a second of relishing its taste and chewiness in your mouth was given to you until you nearly choked on it, swallowing it immediately. “Hooty!” you scolded.

“Whar?” he spoke, your hand straight up in his mouth. “Yer got itsh blood in yer hand!”

An awful shiver went up your spine when he started to suck on your hand, like a baby with its pacifier. But, you have to admit, as much as you’re honestly disgusted right now, its blood **does** taste good, though.

Very rich. A bit tangy, yet with a subtle sweetness.

It does remind you of what the cooks would serve you back at the estate. Throughout the years, your diet was mainly stuck on insects; both local and exotic.

Nothing beats eating it raw.

You lick your lips to get the lingering remains of that amazing bug, as Hooty kept your hand in his mouth.

Eventually, he lets you free with a pleased sigh. “Ah, that bug tasted a lot sweeter now that I have a best friend to share it with! And this deserves a pat in the head!” He stretches higher until he’s above you. Then, he thumps your head twice. “Pat, pat.”

That…was oddly sweet.

He lowered his head to your side afterwards, wordlessly offering it to you. So, you reach out and pats his head twice, as well. “Pat, pa—”

Your ears twitched minutely.

Before you could even take a breath, you dropped to a crouch, just as a fireball whizzed past where your head was and burst on the ground a good distance away.

“YOU WRECKED UP MY YARD!”

You rolled your eyes, a retort already forming on your mouth until you got a good look of Eda.

She does **not** look happy.

So, you drew a circle, many of which formed by the trees you fell just earlier. Just like that, saplings sprouted at their stumps, and those saplings gradually grew into the same trees before. Like nothing even happened.

Just have to take care of the fallen ones, though.

Still, it didn’t stop you from waving at their direction, drawling, “Happy now?”

Her sending a bit of magic your way to flick your forehead was her reply.

With a quiet grumble, you rubbed the spot she hit. Although, maybe it’s best to get tidying up around here. As **mildly** frustrating she’s being right now, you do **not** want to take the full brunt of an angry Eda.

So, yes, you can take one of her tiny tantrums anytime.

“Don’t worry about her.” Hooty coiled around you once more before resting his chin on your head. “She’s just **jealous** we’re having sooooo much fun together, best friend.”

You can’t help but snort at that. “Jealous? Ed doesn’t get—”

_“You…never really notice because you kept fawning over Lilith.”_

Whatever you were about to say died out, while you gave Hooty a pat to let you go so you can clean up the place in peace, your thoughts wandering as you hefted a tree on your shoulder to prop it up on a clearing.

Thoughts about that “Forgotten Night”.

What you said, then – or what you were **about** to say, is much more correct – was true. You never “fawned” over Lilith. “Fussing” is a lot closer.

That wild mess of red curls attracts every accident that could happen to a single person. You’ve **literally** seen her trip on air so many times for one lifetime.

And children saw that as weakness.

A straight-A student, the captain of the grudgby team, every outstanding award handed to her by Hexside. But children have their own priorities, and those priorities involve honing into someone’s difference and milk it from each jeer and insult they threw at her.

All for being a bit clumsy.

While yours was for looking like a gargoyle.

Perhaps that's why you were closer to Lilith, then. Kindred spirits and such. Because no one would even **think** of laying a finger on Eda, unless they have a wish to be pranked so hard it will be written down in the history of Hexside as one of her many accomplishments.

Until…the curse happened.

It was unbelievable how quickly everything changed since then.

“Hey!” Someone calling your name snapped you out of it.

A tiny smile greeted Luz once she stopped nearby, with her friends at her side. “Woah, what happened here?”

You set aside the tree you were holding up to talk to her properly, not minding the wide-eyed awe from Gus and that plant student from before while you absently dabbed at the few beads of sweat that gathered on your temple. “Oh, Hooty and I were just playing around,” you told her lightly. “And your mentor nagged me to clean up our mess, so here we are.”

“Oooooh, are you using a glyph?” Luz gestured vaguely to the fallen trees. “’Cause those look a **lot**.”

You let out a snort while you sat down on a log. “Glyph? Like a power glyph?” You gave your shoulder a pat. “These aren’t just for show, you know.”

“Oh, how I wish I could lift so many trees someday,” the plant student uttered, with awe still palpable despite their hushed voice.

Your smile was friendly when you tilted to the side a bit. “I’m sure you will, dear,” you piped up.

Their cheeks going beet red earned a chuckle from you. And Luz was giggling as she pulled them closer around the shoulders. “By the way, this is Willow!” she declared with a bright grin. “She’s one of **the** **most** awesome witches at Hexside! And she’s my best friend!”

“Ahem!”

Both her and Willow laughed, before Luz pulled Gus to her side, as well. “What’s better than one best friend?” She cuddled them close until giggling bubbles out of them both. “ **Two** best friends!”

And it's surreal. Just sitting there. Watching them. Because of how they seem so damn **familiar**. Like a lingering aftertaste of some long-forgotten food. Or a favorite melody that you haven’t listened to for a long, long time, yet you could still follow the rhythm as soon as you hear it again.

As though it never left your mind.

“Anyway, they finished class early.” Blinking, Luz’s beaming smile came back to focus. “So Gus figured you could maybe start with that tutor bizz you got for him!”

Tutor?

Gus bowed before you solemnly. “I shall treasure this moment for as long as I live, Great Tutor.”

Yet, here you are, wondering to yourself **when** did you promise anyone tutor lessons?

“All right,” you managed to say, without betraying any hint of uncertainty you’re currently feeling. “What do you want to go over with?”

His fists shook while he squealed, hopping in his place out of excitement. “Anything with clones, please!” he exclaimed in a single breath. “Or—Or like that disguise you made last time! That’s cool, too!”

Tapping your chin, you let out a thoughtful hum. Clones or disguises. Clones or disguises…

You know what? A disguise might turn out bad for whoever he’ll practice on, which might lead to **another** verbal lashing later on…

Clones, it is, then!

“How’s your clones?” you prompted. “Are they sturdy enough to survive a hit or two? Or do they dissipate almost immediately?”

Sheepish, he scratches the back of his head. “The second one,” he admitted. “I mean, I **can** make a lot of ‘em at the same time. Over ten, I think? But I don't know how to **actually** keep them there without poofing into sparkling smoke.”

“I **do** like those sparkles, though,” Luz chimed in lightheartedly.

While you nodded in understanding. “That would require **years** of practice,” you said, before conjuring a clone beside you. “Casting a clone requires a lot of focus to get all the details correctly if you’re a perfectionist. But keeping one stable? Even more so.”

Suddenly, you punched your clone on its shoulder. Hard enough to have it topple onto the ground with a sharp hiss while rubbing the spot you hit.

And the kids looked on with wide-eyed wonder.

“It will need more magic than the usual clone you would cast,” you went on, the clone disappearing in a cloud of smoke. “And you’re bound to wear yourself out much more quickly if you start with that now, so I’ll have you use something like a foundation first. Like that goopy blob thing Hexside has as one of its tracks…”

You snapped your fingers to help yourself remember what it’s called. Dang it, it’s at the tip of your tongue—

“Abominations?” Willow offered.

You lit up. “Yes! Yes, an Abomination. Very sturdy stuff, they are.” You drew a circle, and a tall ashen being came into existence, grunting as its way of greeting. “No weaknesses whatsoever, except for its user. Now, then. I won’t be needing you to learn how to summon one.”

“Just dodged a bullet there,” you heard Luz tell him, nudging his side a bit, with Willow nodding her head as she let out a quiet noise of agreement.

What was that about?

“Of course, you can only do this in situations where you **have** someone who can summon an Abomination tagging along.” You inclined your head its way. “Maybe you’ll want it to play as someone else? Sabotage something? Have it as back-up?” A circle went across its form, and a perfect copy of you now hiding its normal goopy self. “Whatever the case, here’s your guy. You don’t even need to worry about it if, say, someone slices its head off or—”

A fireball came and directly hits its face, until all that’s left is a smoking stump of your—of **its** neck.

“—something like that,” you finished, deadpanned, as you looked overhead the horrified children and to Eda’s smug face as she leaned on the balcony.

“What?” she called out, pushing for innocence despite that gleam in her eye. “Just wanted to, you know, support your claim or whatever.”

Someone’s in a good mood after blasting your clone’s face off.

“Sure you do.” And its head was replaced by a new one, bored indifference as its default expression apparently. “Now, I’ll let you use this one as your training dummy, all right?” The clone of you went away for its slimy self to return.

“Would you look at that,” Eda spoke up, still at her balcony. “I can’t even tell the difference!”

Although your face remained passive, your wings bristling minutely betrayed your annoyance. “Hey, you want to learn a neat trick for people who are ridiculously petty?”

“I heard that!”

You didn’t pay her any mind as a pair of magic circles surrounded both of your wrists. With a sharp clap, you slowly pulled your palms away from each other.

And a bright, big banner outlined by silver was formed above you, the words “YOU SUCK!” emblazoned proudly across it.

The children stifled their giggling as you smirked up at the fuming Eda.

“Oh, so **I** suck?” She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest, her glare practically drilling into you. “Well! Your thick skull’s filled to the brim with so much muscle that there's not enough **BRAIN** in there for even thinking that!”

“It’s enough for me to not be mad at someone for **no** reason!” you shot back, just as heated. “Then expect **ME** to know about it!”

She stamped a palm on the balcony just to jab a finger your way, eyes narrowing even further. “You know what you did,” she bit out.

And all you can do was throw your hands up in exasperation. “No, I don’t! Instead of simply **telling me** , you kicked me out here and just waste both of our time and energy!”

Oh, that look on her face is **definitely** a warning sign—

You lifted your wing just in time to fend off a **very** huge ball of fire hurtled at you. Good thing your wings are big enough to shield the children, huh.

Lucky?

“OH, YEAH?” she practically roared, until her throat became raw. “IF I’M “WASTING **YOUR** TIME AND ENERGY” SO MUCH, THEN GET YOUR MUSCLEHEAD OFF MY TURF!”

She’s really saying all that while wearing your shirt, huh.

Then again, it was technically **her** shirt in the first place.

So, shaking off your wing, you stood up with a shrug, stepping over the log to stroll over to the cliff edge.

“Uh.” Luz hesitantly called out your name. “Where are you going?”

Then, you fell off.

The children rushed over to the edge, a panicked yell escaping Luz. But just as they peered down the cliff, a dark blur swooped pass them.

You were flying backwards from the owl house while holding a magical banner for “EDA, THE QUEEN OF MATURITY”, only dodging another blast Eda fired at you before taking off.

“Aw, man,” Gus spoke up, piercing through the silence. “Is this officially my first **and** last lesson or…?”

Luz scratched her head, sparing a glance to where Eda is, who lets out a sharp breath through her nose, narrowed gaze fixed onto that dark shape slowly turning into a dot as the distance grows wider, before retreating inside.

“You said they’re best friends, right?” Willow wondered out loud, a smile threatening to curl on her mouth but she tries to hide it. “They fight like a couple of kids.”

“I know, it’s quite adorable, honestly.”

With a laugh, Luz shrugged. “Yeah, that was **pretty** funny—wait.” Her eyes popped open, and it was comical how all three of them turned around in unison.

From where you’re crouching behind them, you gave a tiny wave in greeting.

And you immediately covered Luz’s mouth when she gasped, already having a feeling that it’s a premise for her excited rambling. Having Eda return right away to drive you out would be...tedious.

“It was a clone that left earlier,” you told her patiently. “And I went invisible for a second. Simple, really.” A pause. “Not simple enough for a child to learn, though.”

You already got a fireball threaten to blast you off earlier for being annoying. Who knows what Eda would do to you when Gus is missing some internal organs after a failed attempt for invisibility?

“Speaking of...” You glanced back to the Abomination still standing around being miserable about its still-short life. “How is it going along, Gus?”

“Uh.” He shakes himself off, scratching his head. “Still not sure. It’s kinda hard to hide all that goop, I guess?”

With a soft, thoughtful hum, you sat down on the ground, as Luz settled on a spot next to you, leaning on your side. “Do you want me to make it smaller?” you suggested. Maybe his magic can’t go into every part of the Abomination that size yet.

At his nod, you had the Abomination go as small as him, the steely determination etched across his face earning a smile from you. “There we are.” You pat him on the head. “Good luck, dear.”

And a spark was set aflame in his eyes before he rushed back to his training dummy.

Ah, children. Driven by optimism and motivation for power over their sworn enemies in the future.

It never gets old.

“What about you, Willow?” Luz prompted, giving your bicep a pat. “This sneaky bat knows a thing or two with plant magic, too, you know.”

“Oh!” Willow flushed, hastily waving her hands to dismiss the idea. “No, it’s okay! Um, we only came here for Gus, so…”

Now, **you** waved her off. “Nonsense. I have the time, anyway.” An **indefinite** amount of time. “May I know what you can do, Willow?”

Luz grabbed your arm to pull herself up so you can see how her eyes sparkled in admiration. “She can make a **bunch** of thorny vines, and grow **huge** flowers and plants, and a lot more awesome stuff!” she raved. “She’s one of **the** strongest witches I know!”

All Willow can do was hide her reddened face. “Aw, Luz...”

And you can’t really tell if Luz is exaggerating or not, but you decided to take her word for it. “Impressive,” you acknowledged. “Plant magic is your passion, I take it?”

That modest shine suddenly got replaced by something soft and dreamy when Willow sighed. “More than **anything** ,” she began softly, as though recalling a good friend. “It’s, like…a connection, you know? Ever since I started using magic, there was this…tug. And I didn’t know where at first, because I feel it **everywhere** around me…”

She placed her hand on the ground, a small orange flower sprouting between her fingers. After plucking it, she offered it to Luz, her smile growing when the human took it, gingerly tucking it behind her ear. “I never knew how much I was missing out before. When I can't use my magic yet. Because now…it's a big part of who I am. And I’m proud of who I turned out to be!”

“Yeah, girl!” Luz cheered, before reaching out to hug her friend, grinning.

And you find yourself staring at nothing, twisting a blade of grass between your fingertips.

A connection, huh.

It's hard to imagine how that would feel.

Outwardly, though, you held an understanding smile. “Personally, I think plant magic is one of the best tracks to study in at Hexside.” You sent them a wink. “Right next to illusions, of course.”

That got them giggling, while you can faintly hear Gus making all sorts of noises a good distance away to amplify his concentration.

“Well, then. If you’re plant growth is as amazing as Luz tells me…” You tap your chin, eyes narrowing as you think over what to teach her. Until you perked up. “How’s your weather manipulation?”

Willow pursed her lips, drawing a small green circle that has a stream of water come out from it. “I do this to water the plants.”

“Wait, excuse me,” Luz interrupted. “What do you mean “weather manipulation”?”

“Oh, it’s a branch from plant magic,” Willow chimed in.

(Letting out a short laugh, Luz shot her finger-guns at Willow knowingly.)

And Willow stifled her chortles by clearing her throat. “Manipulating the weather is one of **the** most crucial things a plant magic user would need to know about when they want to take care of an exotic plant from an exotic place but you’re stuck in a…not-so-exotic environment.”

“It’s also great for a fight,” you added.

And you stood up to demonstrate how to better grasp for control in the very air. With a loose and relaxed form, of course! Magic won’t be able to pass through if its channel is wound tight, after all.

Once you told Willow how to cast her own little rain cloud, you sat back down beside Luz, your wings stretching for a moment before easing, fanning out around you as you settled in observing the children.

That odd feeling went over you again. So familiar to when you were walking in Hexside’s halls with Eda. Or when these children were being affectionate earlier.

Ah, well. What use is this “feeling”, anyway? It’s obviously not important, so may as well not dwell on it any longer.

“Wow, that looks pretty bad…”

You twitched when you felt a warm hand touch your wing, prompting you to peek over your shoulder.

Luz immediately pulled away under your attention, tucking her hand to her chest. “It’s your wing,” she blurted out.

Brows slightly furrowing, you stretched it out, and you were able to see the scorched marks nearly taking over the entirety of your wing. “Oh,” was all you can say about it. “I barely even felt it. Thank you for letting me know.”

Nothing a quick spell can’t fix…

You stopped before you could cast a circle. “Say,” you inclined your head in her direction, “would you like to add this to your spells?”

Her eyes popped open, their sparkling reignited. “There’s **other** healing spells?” she marveled.

“A specific spell for a specific injury. Broken bones and poisoning, to name a few more. Which we won’t go over, obviously,” you added hastily. “Then again, there are potions for such things, so you can learn that from Hexside. Or from Eda. She **is** one of the best potion brewers to ever come out of that place.”

As you spoke, Luz gave you a pat to start casting your spell. A silver glow almost encompassed her whole face when a large magic circle was drawn before her, and she watched, mesmerized, as the ends met to light up even more. For a split second, she saw a pattern appear that her recording block dutifully recorded.

“Illusions, plant magic, healing, potions…” she murmured, as if in a trance, while she watches the scorches be soothed by the silver ebb of your magic. “How can I even choose with so many options that are **all** amazing?”

Well, isn’t **that** the million-snail question.

You can’t help but laugh. “You don’t have to choose right away,” you tried to placate her. “I’m sure Principal Bump will be lenient enough to let you explore the rest of the tracks.”

If he won’t, well, there are easy ways to make him do so.

Luz sighed, lowering her recorder to the ground, and you shifted on your seat to face her, instead.

Only to see her laid out on her stomach, dully watching what she recorded as she taps the end of her pencil on her notepad.

“How come you didn’t join a coven?” she asked suddenly. “Do you think it “erases individuality”, too?”

There’s no question as to whom she heard that before.

And now it’s your turn, huh?

“Gus, Willow,” you called out. “Come here for a moment.”

Luz can barely call the faint curl on your lips a smile.

Both of you waited for her friends to settle down on either side of her, clearly confused but curious as to what caused you to interrupt their respective lessons.

“When I was younger,” you began, voice careful and even. “I actually wanted to join the Emperor’s Coven. Because that’s where my best friends wanted to be.”

Very straightforward reasoning, but that’s the charm of a child’s mind.

Simple and to the point. Not paying any mind to what’s around them with their eyes set in a tunnel they built towards their goal.

“So, I trained and studied my butt off to at **least** qualify for it. Unfortunately, my parents happened to get word of it,” you recounted. “They had me restrained and branded for the Illusions Coven. And just like that.” You snapped your fingers, pointedly looking away from their faces.

You have an inkling you know how they felt.

“Months and months of hard work went away. In a single night. Although, as horrible as that experience was, it did open my eyes.”

Holding your palms out, a cloud of mist surrounded one hand while the other had vines entwine down to your arm. “If we were given the opportunity to learn from various other tracks…” You take in the wonder in their eyes, and was reminded of how much they **still** haven’t seen yet. “Why do we have to choose only **one** by the time we graduate and be **stuck** with that choice for the **rest** of our lives?”

The vines crawled down to the earth when you placed your hand to it, the mist hovering above it to drizzle on where it embedded itself. A tiny flower sprouted from it, and you even cast a pixie into existence to dance around it.

A corner of your mouth tugged higher at the children’s soft coo.

“Magic is such a broad and wonderful concept,” you continued, hushed, yet laden with a wistful note that seemed to enchant them even more. “So why can’t we learn as much as we can from it?”

Why, indeed. There seems to be a lot of that going around.

A soft sigh escaped you. “I had to realize this the hard way.” You were quiet when you spoke those words. But they have to know. “Right now, you still have an amount of freedom. I’m not telling you to drop everything and rebel against the system.”

You made sure to hold each one of their gazes. “This piece of knowledge will be your key. And I’m only handing it to you for the sake of awareness over what’s happening outside of Belos' spoon-feeding.” You tap your head. “It is completely up to you whether you’ll use it or not.”

Last thing you wanted to do to these children is dictate them what they should do.

If that was the case, then how are you any better than what Belos has been doing all these years?

“Hey, best friend!”

You would’ve been endeared by Hooty butting his head against you **if** he hadn’t charged at your back with his face, knocking the air out of your lungs.

“Why’re you all so serious up in here when us two can mess around like before? Hoot, hoot!”

Using your wings, you nudge him away from you to stand up. “No play time for now, Hooty. Eddy might get grumpier when we play some more,” you reminded him.

Now that you thought about it, maybe you should go back to tidying up those fallen trees.

“Return to your training, children,” was your farewell to them, already going over to the tree you set down earlier to heft it up once again.

This will certainly take a while.

…

By the time you propped up the last tree in a clearing, the sun was slowly getting dragged down the horizon for nightfall.

You pulled your shirt up to have it pressed to your face, the cooling sweat clinging to your skin now seeping into the cloth. The ache coursing through you from clenched muscles after hours of wear was refreshing. It’s been a while since you had a thorough workout like that.

Who would’ve known ticking Eda off is just the thing to break a sweat around here?

“Good evening, my brainy and brawny friend!”

Light streamed from inside the house, with Luz strolling out with a plate of something that made your nose twitch. Like an awakened beast, your stomach started growling loudly from the aroma you picked up.

Smiling, she presented to you a demon boar leg and a huge slice of tentacle, still piping hot from the smoke wafting off it. “Eda made a lot for dinner. Which is weird...” Her smile became knowing as she wagged her brows at you. “Weirdly **convenient** , to be precise. Am I right or **am I right**? Wink!”

_This kid, I swear._

You shake your head, yet the corners of your lips pulled higher. “I guess it would be a waste not to eat it,” you remarked, as you gratefully take the plate from her.

“M-hm! And it also might upset her more, and we don't want that.” True, true. “Oh! She also threw this at me when she saw me going out.”

Luz held up a large shirt. “It looks like what those hot pirates would wear!” she exclaimed, clearly giddy about this more than you are because you have no idea what a pirate is. “Try it on!”

“Maybe after I have my fill,” you chuckled, yet you still offered a hand for her to place the shirt. “Now, it’s cold out here, so why don’t you hurry along inside?”

She gave you a playful salute before turning on her heel. Only a few steps away, and you suddenly realized something.

“Luz?”

“Hm?” Her backtracking her steps is just her literally walking backwards to get back to where you are. “What’s up, teach?”

A moment of consideration was bought as you swept your hair back. “Earlier, with Gus and Willow,” you began, a bit stilted. “I wasn’t too…” Harsh? Overbearing?

“Weird?”

Weird. It’s awfully vague, isn’t it?

It would do.

“Was I?” you prompted hesitantly.

With a carefree air to her, Luz waves you off. “Psh, nah, girl. I’ve seen **and** heard weird, but that ain’t it. Besides!” She gave a nudge your way. “It’s only weird if you **make it** weird. And I can tell you’re not making it weird earlier.” A pause. “Wait, you **are** not making it weird, right?”

Your brow furrowed slightly. “No?”

“Then great! Now, go eat your dinner, change out of your clothes, all that bizz. And, hey.” Her smile became smaller, yet its softness was magnified, looking up at you warmly. “Thank you. I…I’ve really learned a lot this day.”

It was infectious, how your smile grew because of her as you reach out to pet her head. “You can always come to me for anything, dear,” you reminded her gently.

And she lit up so much you almost think you have a tiny ball of sunlight in front of you.

There was a skip in her step when she went back in the house. The door closing shut behind her was your cue to set your plate on your lap and start eating and, _stars, this hits the spot._

Eda’s cooking **definitely** trumps the chefs back at the estate.

Before you could even realize it, you were already gnawing on a bone, not even a strip of meat left on your plate. You could go for seconds, but it does fill you nicely, that’s for certain.

Setting aside the empty plate, you stood up to stretch, a soft sigh leaving you, making quick work in changing out of your shirt for the clean one Eda so generously lent you. It does look too long for your taste, though…

You tucked it in, making a pleased noise at the back of your throat from the improvement. So, with that, you grabbed the plate once more to take it to the front door.

Just knock on it and leave the plate by the doorstep. Like a normal person.

Unfortunately, someone opened it.

“Hey! Where are you going?”

With your plan foiled, you turned around to see King eying you in confusion. “I don’t think I’m allowed inside, yet.”

He tilted his head. “Weh? But you’re all Eda talked about the **entire** day!”

Which only prompted you to lift a brow, pleasantly surprised. However, before you can pry even further, a hand snapped his mouth shut from behind.

“King doesn’t know the difference between **talking** and **complaining** ,” Eda curtly elaborated, still holding King to her chest despite his struggling.

Although your smile was polite, it just made her narrow her eyes at you. “Ah, yes, that tends to be confusing, isn’t it?”

Your smile can’t help but grow when she huffed. “What do you want? Sleeping outside not up your fancy-schmancey alley?”

Her taunting purposefully went over your head. “I can manage,” was all you said about it. “I didn’t expect you to talk to me so soon, but I may as well thank you now. For the amazing food and this shirt. How does it look, by the way?”

“Good.” Whether she was regarding your comment about her culinary skills or your question, you don’t know. Maybe the first one, because her attention hasn’t strayed from your face, it seems. “Now, shoo. That tree over there has your name all over—hey!”

King successfully wrenched her hand off him with a triumphant “NYEH!” before he jumps off her to latch onto your chest. “The King of Demons wants your meaningless affection!” he demanded, his forehead all creased in the middle as he glares up at you. “You haven’t given me any today, so pay up!”

Aw.

“Why, of course.” Your nails lightly scratch his side until he preens in your hold. “We wouldn’t want to displease my little king now, would we?” you cooed.

“Yeah, definitely…” he trailed off with a yawn, eyes starting to flutter close the longer you scratch along his body. “Definitely not. Else I’ll…I’ll make you regret it…”

You hummed in response, continuing to pamper him with your “meaningless affections”. It didn’t take too long before he’s fast asleep, now snoring lightly in your arms. And you pressed your smile on the top of his head, carefully handing him over to Eda, who has been quietly watching you the whole time.

“Do you want your good night kiss, too, Eddy?” you teased.

To which she only answered by kicking the door to your face.

Rude.

“Good night, best friend!” Hooty called out for you jovially.

You were already off the doorstep when you looked back at him to return, “good night, Hooty,” before your wings gave a great beat, rustling the grass.

And you flew off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember: if you have any prompts, comment away!
> 
> take care yall! <3

**Author's Note:**

> this fic idea's been bugging me for days now and it's stopping me from writing my other fic sO WE'RE GONNA DO THIS NOW
> 
> idk when i'll get around to writing the next chaps tho cause i'm still getting used to writing for this fandom
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments tho!
> 
> take care! <3


End file.
